We'll be Lost Before the dawn
by dizzydragon100
Summary: Yami stays 4 sum misterious reason after the ceremonial battle, Yugi teams up with a legendary pokemon and flees his abusive friends after they turn on him, but you must your past sooner or later, sori suck a summaries! YY, yugiohpokemonharrypotter M just
1. Prologue part 1

**We'll Be Lost Before the Dawn**

Heya! Rite this is the 1st fanfic I've wrote so don't go mad at me if its bad 

Ok its hard 2 explain (4 me anyway u mite understand once I tell ya)

_U may wanna shut up now Dee_

Right that would be my evil half talking, Draga

_Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

4give her she's on sugar! Anyways here's a sum up of the story

It's a yugioh/ pokemon/ harry potter crossover only with a really weird twist, basically its my world  and its craziness!

_Yeah yeah shut up already n write the prologue so I can go 2 sleep_

Geez I hate her lol! Ooo if u don't know what the title is, its Evanescence– before the dawn! Love dat song! I don't know if it really contains spoilers, unless u haven't read harry potter 5 n 6 den u've been warned. Also YAOI! Don't like then hit the back key 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters (will have claimer for my own made up pokemon later)

**Prologue part 1**

_During the ceremonial battle……_

"_I can't believe Yami lost.." Tea _(AN: yeah I use the US names, sori the other names confuse me lol) _thought to herself as the tears fell down her face,_

"_Now he'll leave and I'll never see him again." _

_True as Yami lost to Yugi he would have to leave, Tea though was not the only one who was upset… Yugi couldn't bare to look Yami in the eyes, he'd just defeated the one person who had helped him through everything they'd been through, the one he looked up to… and also the one he loved._

"_I must go, I lost to you Yugi, I can't stay in this world," Yami said as he looked upon the doom and gloom faces of his friends and also was bewildered as to way Yugi refused to look at him. It crushed him, over the years he had become closely bonded with Yugi so much he had even begun to, was it possible, love him? He himself didn't know for sure._

"_Pharaoh go to the gate and tell it your true name," Isis (_cant spell the US version of her name, oh well) _said pointing towards with the eye of Horus on it._

_Yami walked beyond the millieum items and stood before the large gateway._

_/ This is it, if I go now I'll never see my friends, or Yugi…again.. no I can't! I must find some way to stay behind, but how/ He was brainstorming of the most possible way he can of staying, but so far nothing would work, he had to go. Well how wrong was he at the very moment, the millieum puzzle began to glow a violent red from its resting place and a voice echoed off the walls_

" _It is not your time my Pharaoh, you are still forgetting your battle against the Guardians. You may not leave this realm until this has been uncovered……" At that very moment the place began to shake violently and the millieum items all glowed the same shade of red as the puzzle as all went flying through the roof. _

"_Quick! We have to get out of here or we'll be crushed!" Malik shouted making sure the others fled the underground area fast. Yugi was one of the last to leave but as he neared the stairway out he notice he wasn't the only one there. Standing not far off from him was what looked like a human dog, it was holding a clasping pillar but appeared to be struggling. The creature was about 5'5", it had jet black paw like hands, each with a sharp white bone sticking out of the top, its body was a dark blue and its chest was covered in yellowish fur with yet another sharp spike bone sticking out from the centre of it chest. Its legs were black like its paws and looked like they would cause a lot of pain if it dared kick out at anyone. Its face reminded Yugi of pictures of Anubuis, its long blue ears stuck up in the air and behind its head fell what could be mistaken for a second pair of ears. What shocked Yugi was the gold mask it bore on its face. The creature soon caught sight of Yugi, it's fiery red eyes possessed a look of disbelief, and also fear. It looked like it could easily attack Yugi if it wished because of its body looked built for fighting, but with the pillar collapsing in on it, it could not do anything but stare at Yugi, until,_

"_Don't just stand there like a slowpoke, get out of here human! You'll be killed and no doubt I'll get the blame! Well unless I'm killed to, then they can't do anything to me," she spoke in a soft yet fearful voice with just that sort of ordering tone. Yugi however didn't move._

_/ I can't leave it, her, here to be killed, I think I know what she is, but I can only be sure, I just hope this works/ Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny purple ball with small red semi-spheres on it and pressed a button so it doubled in size. The creature saw him and if Yugi didn't know better heard it say_

"_Oh crap!" he had no choice, this was a master ball so his grandpa had told him, the only pokeball made so no pokemon could break free from it. Yugi threw the master ball at the creature and watched the red little surround the pokemon before it disappeared into the pokeball. He quickly ran and picked it up and ran as fast as legs would carry him out of the mass of rubble._

"_YUGI!" The others called him as he finally made it out._

"_Don't eva do that again man!" Joey said as he pulled Yugi in a head lock._

"_What were you doing in there? You could have been killed," Yami said staring at Yugi with concern; he was worried he had been killed. Yugi thought about the pokemon, or whatever it was he had just caught and decided maybe not to tell them just yet._

"_I..I..well I thought maybe the millieum items might have been about there somewhere.." Yugi said hanging his head. Yami laughed and held up the millieum puzzle._

"_I imagine its powers are somewhat useless now after that ordeal," He said smiling. Yugi gave him a small grin and quickly turned as he felt his face burning._

"_Know we just gotta work out what dat voice was talking bout, what guardian?" Joey asked scratching his head._

"_I don't know, maybe not all my memories were uncovered after all..." Yami said sadly._

"_Don't worry, we'll all help, in whatever way we can," Yugi said earning eager nods from Joey, Tristan and Tea._

"_Oh please I hope you aren't going to start another one of your dumb friendship speeches," Kaiba said folding his arms. The others just laughed and all bundled back into the jeeps so they could go home. _

_The whole during Yugi sat in silence but was screaming so loud in his head. Yami was staying! Now he just had to figure out what to do about the Anubuis look-a-like. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea taking her from her home, but he heard that once a person captured a pokemon they had a say in whether they could release it or not. He decided he would talk with her once they got home and no one was around to discover her, he was mainly worried Yami would she her and think Anubuis had come looking for him to take him to the afterlife, and as funny as he thought that would be, it was best not to let anyone find out about her until he knew what she would be happy best with._

_TBC_

Well what u think? Hope you like it 

_Yeah we'll give yous cookies if u review! YAY!_


	2. Prologue part 2

YAYS! Thanks for the reviews! yeah that is that pokemon i swear i love pokemon! my own made up ones though r just rare but i love dem! I'm so glad yous like it :)

_woooooooooooo go people, i'm goin back to sleep_

Aye u do that, anyways here's part 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters (will have claimer for my own made up pokemon later)

**Prologue part 2**

"_Yami you can stay in the guest room for now," Grandpa said when they finally arrived home. Yami only nodded in response and followed Yugi up the stairs. Everyone was tired from the long journey but it was well worth it._

"_Tomorrow we can try and figure out what that voice meant by a guardian," Yugi said to Yami from the doorway of his room._

"_I don't understand though why I don't remember, I was sure returning to Egypt would have meant I got all my memories back, I guess not though," Yami said sadly. Yugi was upset to hear him like this and reassured him they would figure it out some how. _

_After saying good night he went into his room and locked the door. He took out the pokeball from his pocket and threw it towards the door. Instead of it bouncing of the door it stopped in mid air releasing a bright white light. Within seconds the Anubuis pokemon stood before Yugi._

"_Alright where the hell am I?" She asked folding her arms. _

"_And why the hell did you capture me! Who are you!" She asked shouting slightly._

_Yugi quickly told her to be quiet and she looked at him puzzled._

"_You're in Japan, I caught you because, well if I didn't you would have been killed, I'm Yugi," He said watching it take in everything he said._

"_JAPAN!" She shouted and Yugi begged her to keep voice down._

"_Yes, now sorry for sounded rude but, what are you?" He asked. Times like this he wished he had a pokedex but there were barely any pokemon about Japan because they hid from humans. The pokemon rolled its eyes,_

"_I'm a Rukario, the only one of my kind, in case you haven't already guessed I'm a girl, the name's Ruk," She explained. Yugi nodded,_

"_Ok, Ruk, listen you have to keep hidden I don't want the others to find out about you just yet, so you have to keep quiet."_

"_No way am I staying in that thing all day!" Ruk said pointing at the pokeball in Yugi's hand._

"_Where else can you hide? If you stay in here someone will find you right away,"_

"_I can hide on the roof, I'm a good jumper and climber so if anyone looks up there I'll jump into a tree, don't worry kid I can handle myself," Ruk said walking around the room and looking out the skylight of Yugi's room._

"_Didn't look that way back in Egypt," Yugi pointed out earning a hurt glare from Ruk._

"_So a pillar got the best of me, had my friends been there I would have been just fine" _

"_Where were they then?" Yugi was wondering if she was telling the truth. Ruk sighed,_

"_They've been gone for years, first the dragons left, then the birds, finally no one was left but me, Zubat and Manafi. Now I guess it's just the two of them," she looked down sadly and wrapped her arms around herself._

"_Ruk, if you want.. you can go, I only caught you really to help you, but if you're worried about your friends I understand, I would be too," Yugi said walking towards Ruk. She shook her head,_

"_No the pokemon code states that a pokemon must not leave its trainer unless it is to help on of its own kind or unless it has been traded with another trainer." Yugi was amazed pokemon had made their own rules._

"_I'm sorry," He said staring at her. She turned to face him and her eyes softened,_

"_Hey don't worry about it, almost every pokemon gets caught, I think most of my friends left did, all I know is 2 were sent into outer space to another planet and placed on different sides because they'd kill each other, well they'd try but I've never seen them succeed," she laughed and Yugi smiled slightly._

"_Are you going to stay on the roof all night?" Yugi asked. Ruk pondered this thought and shook her head,_

"_I'll stay in here and if anyone comes in I can hide in the shadows, its worked before." Yugi nodded and was soon asleep while Ruk kept a watchful eye before falling asleep, which was rare because she was still standing._

_The sunlight woke Ruk up the second it flooded into the room. The pokemon yawned lazily and freaked out the minute the alarm went off. Being a wild pokemon she wasn't used to this so natural, being a bit of an idiot first thing in the morning, she ran around the room screaming! Luckily the alarm drowned her out but she grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and shook him screaming about some magic force. Waking up to a crazy pokemon at 7:00am was not something he was used to either so he too screamed his head off at the sight of Ruk. After the 5 minute screaming contest Ruk grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall._

"_What…the…hell…was…that…thing…!"She gasped. Yugi, now wide awake, explained what it was and kept silent as he heard someone approaching the door._

"_Quick! Get outside!" Yugi hissed at Ruk, who was already half out the window._

"_Yugi what the hell are you doing in there!" Yami's voice called through the door, yet, sounded very irritated. _

"_Sorry Yami, the alarm kinda freaked me out, so I threw it at the wall," Yugi said laughing. Silence._

"_You know it has an off button, next time don't wake the whole house," Yami once again sounded annoyed and did not laugh. Yugi figured he must still be tired after yesterday. He made his way over to the window and called to Ruk,_

"_I'm gonna go get some breakfast, I'll try and sneak you up something."_

"_If you've any fruit or something crunchy, could you bring me that please?" She asked him. Yugi nodded and got dressed before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. When he got down there he saw Grandpa and Yami already there, but neither took notice of him._

"_Morning," he said as he made his way into the kitchen. Neither said anything just made some noise that meant they knew he was there. _

_/Geez they both must be tired, oh well they'll be fine later/ Yugi grabbed a couple of things for Ruk then grabbed a few biscuits for himself._

"_Try to leave some food Yugi," Grandpa said in a slightly similar irritated voice as Yami. He hadn't taken that much, just two pieces of fruit for Ruk along with some biscuits for him and her, he'd taken more than that before and Grandpa complained he wasn't eating enough._

"_Strange" he muttered to himself and went back up to Ruk. He found the pokemon lying on the roof with her eyes closed. Her ear twitched as Yugi walked towards her and handed her the fruit and biscuits._

"_Thanks I'm starved think I last ate 3 days ago, and that's' cause I snuck an apple out of the village," Ruk said as she took a bite of the fruit. She looked at Yugi and saw the worried look on his face._

"_Hey what's the matter? Yesterday you were happy as a totodile, today your well, dare I say, as gloom as a gloom!" She laughed half heartedly to try and cheer him up, but failed._

"_It's just well, both Yami and Grandpa seem, well annoyed at me," Yugi said looking at her. _

"_I'm sure it's nothing serious, they're just krabby from the journey, they should be thankful they've never had to walk through the desert on foot!" She said devouring the remainder of her fruit then the biscuits._

"_Trust me, how bad can things get?" Ruk said smiling at Yugi. _

_/Maybe she's right, after all what reason do they have to be mad at me/ _

_TBC_

Oooooooo Yugi huni, I hate doing this but I've had this idea for a year now and just had to write it

_Ruk u jinked it big time!_

Shut up draga you'll spoil it! Plz review! Thank u


	3. Chapter 1: Flee the darkness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters (will have claimer for my own made up pokemon later)

**Chapter 1: Flee the darkness**

If only Ruk had of been right, that things would be ok, sadly though things got much worse… Now they had become violent towards Yugi, for no reason, if he was in the way they pushed him to the ground. Even his friends had turned on him, well only Tristan, Tea and Joey, the others were still themselves. Still it didn't help Yugi, in fear they would find Ruk and hurt her; he ordered her to stay hidden and no matter what they did to him to remain hidden. Ruk couldn't believe this, she had heard of humans mistreating pokemon, but never themselves. It tore her heart to pieces watching this kid taking a beating for no reason but selfishness. Even though she had sworn to herself years ago she would never let herself get caught by a human, she was increasingly worried for Yugi's safety. There was no way he was safe here anymore.

They had already kicked Yugi out of his own room and handed it over to Yami and instead of letting Yugi have the guest room, he was moved to the attic, even though it meant Ruk had a good hiding place behind piles of boxes, it didn't stop Yami and the others coming up there to torment Yugi even more. Just the other day because Yugi was in Yami's way on the stairs, Yami sent him flying down the stairs, and left him with a large bruise the left side of his back. Ruk was also becoming aware that Yugi didn't respond to her if she questioned him on his right, she guessed that from the others hitting around the head it was affecting the hearing in his left ear.

"Yugi I can't stand back anymore and watch this, I can take them, please!" she begged Yugi who was cleaning a cut Tea had caused with her nails. He shook his head,

"Ruk listen they'll only hurt you too, I can't let them do that." Ruk rolled her eyes growing slightly annoyed but didn't take her anger out on him; she wouldn't stoop to the level of the others,

"Listen, I'm your pokemon and your friend, it's my job to protect you, not yours to protect me," she looked at him with her saddened eyes. Yugi was on the verge of tears but still shook his head. Ruk sighed and knew she had to find some way to help him, whether he liked it or not.

Things just got worse, apparently Yami had started dating Tea, and Yugi was crushed. He'd lost his friends, his family and the one he loved to a bloody whore. Yugi had heard the rumours about Tea but never knew if they were true, since she was his friend he guessed they had to be lies, now he believed it and cursed her. She was only using Yami, he knew it, he'd noticed how she always looked at him, and he'd kept his jealous bottled up for too long. Ruk could sense this and decided she'd get revenge for Yugi so one night she noticed the ex-pharaoh sneaking out no doubt to Tea's and decided to follow from the roofs. (AN: Let you know l8r wat her plan was hehe)

A few weeks later Ruk finally knew what to do, it was risky but she had to do something, she remembered receiving word about the whereabouts of one of her friends, Mew, who had been caught by a dragon trainer who was part of some group…. She couldn't remember what it was but knew this might help since she knew Mew wouldn't stick around somewhere if it was dangerous. She had discovered from jumping the roof tops that a group of Fearow lived in the park, all she had to do was wait until no one was in the house, get Yugi out, reason with a Fearow and get out of Japan. Mew said she was now somewhere in Ireland, though this was 3 or 4 years ago, and she had no idea. She was taking a risk but it was Yugi's and her only hope. While she sat on the pile of boxes she jumped when she heard the door open and saw Yugi walk in with a black eye. She jumped off the boxes and went to inspect the damage done to her trainer.

"Yami's leaving in a few minutes to go see that whore, so we can probably stay downstairs for a while," Yugi said looking up at Ruk. She shook her head earning a confused look from Yugi.

"No, we're getting out of here, I refuse to stand around and watch this anymore," Ruk said walking to the far side of the attic.

"Ruk what are you talking about? Where are we meant to go?" Yugi asked watching her pace the room.

"I have a friend whose trainer may be able to help us, please Yugi, I'm…I'm scared you'll get killed if you stay here any longer," Ruk turned towards him her eyes shining with tears. Yugi sighed, she was right, they couldn't hold out like this anymore. So they listened for Yami leaving, but when they heard the footsteps approaching Ruk quickly threw herself behind the boxes as she heard the ladder being pulled down. Yugi backed towards the boxes where the pokemon hid. The door got thrown open to reveal Yami, whose eyes now looked almost as cold as Kaiba's only the fact they were blood red, it was even scarier.

"I'm going to Tea's! Don't dare even think about setting foot out of here," he indicated to the attic, "Or else you'll regret it!" The attic door was then shut knocking over the boxes that hid Ruk.

"Geez someone's grumpier than normal today," she said sarcastically kicking the boxes out of her way. Both now listen and once the front door slammed shut Ruk grabbed Yugi by the arm and lead him out of the attic to the upstairs hallway. She ran towards the stairs but Yugi turned to face his old room. He stared at his with his wide eyes then closed them thinking about the good times he had with his friends before opening his eyes, now narrowed and full of rage, stormed into the room to find none other than the millieum puzzle on the bed. He picked it up and with all his might threw it against the fall and watch its pieces fall apart. Then he found the duel disk and all the cards he had, including the God Cards, threw them into a bag and ran out to find a horrified Ruk staring at him.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Yugi said running down to the front door to see if blast open, Ruk must have used an attack, because her eyes were glowing as she leap down the stairs. She grabbed Yugi's hand and quickly guiding him to the park thankfully she used one of her poke-powers to hide them from people passing by. Once in the centre of the park she led him towards the trees full of the Fearow. The large brown birds stared down at the two intruders with their black beady eyes and snapped their long narrow beaks. Ruk stepped in front of Yugi and began to speak in what Yugi guessed must have been poke-talk, because he couldn't understand why she stood there saying "Rukario" and other sort terms of her name. Once she was done the Fearow looked at each other before the largest of them flew to the ground. The average Fearow was only known to b 3'11; however this one was nearly 5'00. Yugi guessed it might be the leader of them and thought it was going to fight Ruk. She turned to face him and said,

"Get on, I've explained everything to them and this one has agreed to help, he'll take us to where Mew is. Hurry, get on his back, we'll probably get to Ireland in the middle of the night," She guessed as it was around the evening in Japan, plus they were a day ahead. Yugi approached the giant bird and once he and Ruk climbed on its back, it spread it large wings and quickly took off into the sky shouting "FEAROW!" as it gathered more speed.

Finally Ruk had gotten Yugi away from them…..but why could she know sense that something had changed, she sensed it the minute she heard the puzzle smash… it couldn't be anything, maybe she was just shocked Yugi had let his rage out at last. Now she could only hope that they would find Mew and her trainer and they would never have to face the pharaoh again.

_And maybe tonight we'll fly so far away……_

_We'll be lost before the dawn……_

_ Evanescence – before the dawn._

End of chappie 1, wat you think? I know the start is kinda long n probably boring but I hope to make it much better n the up coming chapters 


	4. Chapter 2: Enter the Dragon's Lair

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I'm updating to fast I just started writing most of the story but couldn't post it cause of that 3 day waiting thing for new people, but it could be every 2 days now before I update, with exams coming up but I'm working on chapter 3, just hope I don't get writer's block lol!

Thanks for the offer Mystical Blue Bull I'll let you know, but so far I've got all my own pokemon profiled, I need to stop making new pokemon or else there will be over a thousand! LOL

Righteo here's Ruk's profile, I know she's meant to be a steel and fighting type but I'm gonna change that around

Name: Rukario (Ruk)

Classification: Wind-guiding pokemon (meant to be wave but there's a reason I'm saying wind)

Type: Wind/Fight/Pyschic

Height: 5'00 (I think that what I said anyway, she's really meant to be 4'00 but I wanted her taller than Yugi, don't ask)

Weight: 119lbs (54kg)

Evolution Chain: None

Attacks: (I give them more than 4 attacks)

Razor wind

Mega punch

Double kick

Pyschic

Twister

Seismic toss

Double Slap (there might be more I 4get)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters (will have claimer for my own made up pokemon later)

**Chapter 2: Enter the Dragon's Lair**

Ruk was getting slightly annoyed as Fearow flew above the ocean. She knew it was a long flight but she hadn't expected it to be this long, though the other long journeys she was on before, she was always with a pile of other pokemon, that had to be centuries ago now she thought. It wasn't like she was hundreds of years old, now she was only about 20 years or so, the legends were different from normal pokemon, they could live for as long as 100 years before dieing and then they were reborn with the same identity and past memories. It was only the case of the rarest, the species with less than 10 of their kind, or unless they had a connection with a legend.

"Ruk are we nearly there," Yugi keep falling in and out of sleep. It wasn't easy trying to sleep on a giant flying bird and with Ruk shouting at pokemon in the sea. She was about to say she didn't think so until she saw land and then she could sense that more than one legendary pokemon was present here.

"We must be… Fearow fly inland, I think I may know exactly where to go," Ruk said earning a cry from Fearow as it gathered more speed. Once they could see land below them Ruk began giving Fearow directions, she could only hope that these legendaries where somewhere with Mew, either that or she was leading them into trouble. She knew in ancient times, catching a legendary meant that the person was powerful as the legends never went down with a fight, Ruk hit herself mentally but knew now she was better off with Yugi than without him…

"I think we're here," Ruk said looking around but saw nothing but fields. Yugi looked around puzzled and turned his head to look at Ruk.

"You're joking? A FIELD!" Yugi was starting to think maybe the attic was better. Ruk sighed and looked around her until they flew closer and then she began to think she was going lala.

"Um Ruk, is it me? Or is there something appearing where the fields are?" Yugi said turning pale. True it looked like the scene was literally dissolving before them and instead of fields stood a huge building! The base stretched to far for either of them figure out how big it was, Yugi guessed it was at least 10 times as long as Kaiba's house. In the centre of it stood a massive tower. Perched at the top the tower was a statue of a dragon. Surrounding the building were hundreds more field! They didn't have time to attempt a count as lights suddenly turned on blinding the three of them (AN: remember it night time) and an alarm sounded.

"Uh oh," Ruk muttered and tried to get Fearow to fly away but she saw an orangey dragon pokemon fly towards her ready to blast them with its flamethrower. Soon a giant grass dinosaur-like pokemon with wings joined it along with another dino pokemon, only this one looked like a big winged dinosaur with a massive beak and its head stuck out into a narrow point at the back (AN: hopefully u know wat I'm talking bout LOL). It was covered in different steel patterns, the majority of its body was protected in the shiny metal. Its arms were strange, they formed into 2 giant blades but it still had fingers (AN: just kinda picture holding your hand out straight, your fingers together as if u were gonna shake sum1's hand, dat kinda wat dis guy's claws like).

"Um sorry boys I must of got the wrong place," Ruk said smiling nervously at the glaring pokemon. The three prepared to attack until a voice shouted from the building

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND THEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE BARRIER!" Ruk, Yugi, Fearow and the three pokemon turned round to see a girl standing on a balcony from the tower. Her long blonde hair was tossed and messed, her golden eyes tired and slightly angry. She was tall, about 5'9, standing in a purple top and pink pyjama bottoms.

"Sorry D.S. but these three broke through the barrier," the grass pokemon explained watching the girl's eyes narrow.

"Give it up Tropius, it's the middle of the night, you know D.S. doesn't listen to reason until sun up," a male voice sounded from the balcony beside the girl. He was about 6'1, short blonde hair falling into his face, his blue eyes shining as he drummed his fingers of the railing. He was addressing the grass pokemon.

"UGH Link (AN: rite u gonna think I chatting bout legend of Zelda link, but one of my best friends looks seriously like him! So we call him Link, plus he so hot drools LOL) find out what goin on I outta here," the girl said before leaving her balcony. Link shook his head and pointed at the other two pokemon with Tropius,

"Charadawn ,Pilodawn (AN: I own these two pokemon! Charadawn is the evoled form of Charizard and Pilodawn is in an evolution chain I made up to) go wake up Louie and Philippe, and tell them to get Dreama and Zelda while you at!" The two pokemon nodded and flew behind the tower. Link now faced Yugi and Ruk (still on Fearow), Ruk decided maybe she could ask if this guy knew anything about Mew,

"Hey listen we didn't mean to barge in like this but it's just we're looking for my friend, Mew," Ruk called. She watched as Link's eyes narrowed.

"If you know Mew, prove it." Ruk slapped herself in the forehead; if this was Mew's trainer she was going to kill him later.

"Fine, Mew about this big (She roughly about 1'5), kind of a bright pink, large blue eyes, big long tail, small arms, big feet like a rabbit…" she didn't have time to finish before a child-like voice shouted,

"I DO NOT HAVE RABBIT FEET RUKARIO!" floating on the balcony the crazy girl was previously on, was none other than a made pink ball of fluff, aka Mew.

"MEW!" Ruk was relieved. Now she knew Mew was here she hoped things could be reasoned.

"Mew listen to me please, I'll explain later right now I really need your help!" She pointed to Yugi who had appeared to have passed out. Mew floated out to where Fearow flew and when she saw Yugi she gasped.

"Link we need help! This kid's in bad shape, get Zelda to try and wake D.S. up, she needs to help know," Link nodded then stopped,

"Mew, you and her other pokemon need to wake her, she hit Zelda in the eye last time," Then he got Tropius to follow him in.

"Fearow, go down there and land, Ruk you bring the kid inside, I'll try and get you at the door, if I don't look for the pink haired girl or the black haired girl, if they aren't there get the twins! Just tell whoever's there, I gotta go wake my trainer up, she not exactly the most helpful at night," Mew said smiling sadly. Ruk smiled slightly, a crazy trainer sounded about right for a pokemon like Mew, she and her sister we're two of the craziest pokemon Ruk knew.

"Ok Fearow hurry," Ruk said and the pokemon landed before the large doors of the building. Taking Yugi in her arms she raced up the stairs to find the doors open, light flooding down the darkened stairs, yet again blinding Ruk (what was with the bright lights) and there stood another boy with long hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was roughly 5'11 and had chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome to G.A.N.G headquarters!" he said in a clearly goofy voice.

TBC

Wooooooooooooo I didn't realise this one ended up kinda long LOL wat u fink?

_Dee wat with the bright lights?_

Bright light fun!

_Oooooookkkkkkkkkkk anyway people plz review _

Hold on to I give them the profiles of Charadawn and Pilodawn

Name: Charadawn

Type: Fire/flying/dragon

Height: 6'2 (stands on four legs)

Weight: 230 lbs

Classification: fire dragon

Evolution Chain: Charmander – Charmeleon – Charizard – Charadawn

Attacks: Flamethrower

Fire punch

Wing attack

Raging Fire

Wild Fire

Ember

Flame tail

Fire Blast

Eternal Fire

Name: Pilodawn

Type: Steel/flying

Height: 6'3

Weight: 256 lbs

Classification: Steel dinosaur

Evolution Chain: Paranadawn – Deggadawn – Pilodawn

Attacks: Steel wing

Mega Slash (double the damage compared to slash)

Hypnotic Screech (confuses a pokemon)

Dig

Twin Drill (uses its claws as drills)

Drill peck

Fly

Body Slam

Metallic Wing (like wing attack only paralyzes opponent)

And that's it so far, if you want me to do profiles on the normal pokemon to let me know


	5. Chapter 3: GANG

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

**Chapter 3: Guardians of Ancient Nobles Glory**

"Welcome to G.A.N.G headquarters!" he said in a clearly goofy voice.

"Louie, be serious for once, this is serious!" a girl's voice called from another room before she came running out attempting to tie her hair back. The crazy thing was this girl's hair was pink! With her hair tied back it fell just below her shoulders. Her must have been a hot pink colour, she had pale blue eyes, was about 5'6 with fair skin.

"Awww but Dreama it's fun!" Louie said in his goofy voice. The girl sighed and slapped him hard across the head. Ruk sort of worried until she saw Mew fly down from a flight of stairs which where at the far side of the large entrance hall.

"Will you two stop it and help Ruk already," the pink cat sounded irritated. The two nodded. Dreama took Yugi from Ruk and gasped.

"This kid hardly weighs a thing!" Dreama motioned for Ruk and Louie to follow her towards a room near the back. They entered a room which looked like a mini- medical wing. Dreama placed Yugi on a bed before walking back into the hall. Ruk kept a watchful eye from the doorway of the medical room.

"Mew is herself out of bed yet?" Dreama asked looking towards the floating cat. Mew nodded,

"Took a body slam from Dragonaton but she's up and I've got Deena telling her as much as I could tell her," Mew said doing summersaults in mid-air.

"Yeah but where's the rest of them?" Louie asked, earning a shrug from Mew.

"Well I'm over here!" they turned to see a girl with long black that fell half-way down her back. It was slightly wavy and tossed. She had blue eyes identical to Dreama's yet her skin was paler in comparison, but she was still the same height as her.

"Bout time sis, geez you're the one who's always awake at night, what took you?" Dreama said crossly crossing her arms. The black haired girl just scratched her head and stretched her arms out.

"Well when that pin-head of a brother of ours came into my room, he must of thought I was asleep before he opened the door, well you'd of thought there was a fire, he came in yelling about something and something, Umbreon was scared shit-less! She woke up screaming and actually hit her head off the ceiling. Then the rest of my pokemon went ape-shit! So that's why I wasn't down here sooner, so do you mind filling me in on what's going on?" Zelda said looking from Dreama to Louie.

Dreama explained just about Ruk arriving and that there was something wrong with the kid she had brought with her. Zelda just nodded.

"We haven't gotten that much info yet, we're waiting for D.S… speak of the devil here she comes," they turned to see the crazy girl from earlier. She was now wide awake and her blonde hair straighter than the mess it was earlier. Now in the light he skin was slightly pale but nothing like Zelda's, her blue eyes now more concerned than annoyed. She was wearing a red dragon top and a pair of faded jeans.

"Ok will someone please explain what the fuck is going on?"

"D.S. let Ruk explain, the kid with her passed out when you were throwing your ummm little tantrum hahaha" Mew said now sitting on her trainer's shoulder. D.S. looked around puzzled until Ruk waved a hand.

"I'm Ruk, well Rukario but everyone calls me Ruk. Well see it all started when Yugi, that's him," she said indicating to Yugi, "and his friends landed in Egypt with these millieum items, I don't know much about them but that's not the point, see when Yugi put the millieum puzzle together, he bonded with the soul of a 5000 year old pharaoh, Yami, who looked exactly like him, 'cept he had tanner skin and…never mind that, anyway the two had to share one body because it was the pharaoh's soul trapped within the puzzle, 'cept he would have been better off there, but any how, in order for the pharaoh to return to the shadow realm, it's kind of an afterlife you can't come back from, he had to duel Yugi and lose, so they duelled anyway and Yugi defeated him but when the pharaoh went towards the gateway some voice told him he couldn't leave because he had some unfinished business with some guardian, so anyway they had to take the pharaoh back home with them, note Yugi caught me after the battle cause the whole place just caved in. Well anyway the next day after they got home Yugi's grandpa and Yami both just started being really nasty towards him, and so did his friends. Yugi told me that once he had bonded with Yami from the start, Yami promised to always protect him from any danger. Soon it got out of hand they started to abuse him and neglect him, I couldn't do anything he ordered me to stay hidden in case they hurt me too, so then I remembered Mew had been caught too years ago and I was hoping you could help us… please I had no other opinion but to bring him here," Ruk said now on the verge of tears.

She wasn't the only one, D.S.'s eyes had begun to well up with tears as she listened to what she had to say, and in the corner Dreama and Zelda were sniffing and rubbing their eyes.

"Holy shit! The bloody assholes! I swear hi if they were here right now I'd kill 'em!" Ruk looked to see Link leaning over the stair railing and saw another boy who looked identical to Louie beside him.

"Well looky Dreama your boyfriend decided to wake up, what happened Philippe?" Louie joked earning a glare from his twin.

"Dreama get your pokemon team and get me a damager report on Yugi, Ruk I need you to come with me, hang on, Dragonaton get out here now," She grabbed a gold pokeball from her belt and threw it into the air. There standing before them was a golden dragon, its two large wings folded to its sides, its long tail finished in a heart shaped point. From its head its two fine horns formed in a fine wave halfway down its head. Its scaly ears were shaped to look like fine feathers and fine scales formed into points ran down its head in a straight line and ended before they reached its back. Around its neck was gold collar covered in sapphires and diamonds and around each leg was a gold shackle similar, minus the diamonds. She blinked her sly blue eyes at D.S.

"Oooo so you are speaking to me," she said, swinging her tail around as she wondered around.

"Ooo you'll pay for that later hun, right now we got a problem, listen go into the medical wing, Dreama is downing a check up on Ruk's friend Yugi," D.S. said nodding towards Ruk. Dragonaton nodded a greeting at the new pokemon.

"So you want me to a keep eye out that Dreama doesn't screw things up," Dragonaton said jokingly and stopped when she saw the look of horror on Ruk's face, "Easy up there Ruk I'm joking, no I know she just wants me to go in there to make sure he's ok, I know you don't want him in there alone," Dragonaton said smiling softly.

"Don't worry Ruk, Dragonaton's one of the most trusted pokemon here, she'll make sure Yugi's ok," Mew said reassuringly. Ruk sighed and nodded, watching the dragon-pokemon gallop off towards the room.

"Don't panick Ruk, Dragonaton's my most trusted pokemon, she was the first one I ever caught, well I didn't catch her but I've know since I was a baby, because I'm the G.A.N.G. leader and part of the team, the member's continuing the blood line of the ancient guardians are tracked down and each is given a pokemon sent by the guardian, but we don't realise that until years later when we first meet the guardians," D.S. said and laughed at the confused look.

"Guardians?" Ruk said, Mew floated off D.S.'s shoulder,

"There's 10 guardians, and there's 10 G.A.N.G. members, the 10 guardian's are Light, Forest, Charmer, Moon, Fire, Steel, Thunder, Rock, Water and Psychic, each gang (AN: I'll just use that cause It's annoying typing G.A.N.G. every time) member corresponds with 1 of these guardians, basically they have the spirit of this guardian and 90 of their powers, the other 10 is what keeps the soul of the original guardian in form. The order I mentioned them in, is the rank they fall in. D.S. corresponds with Light, Link corresponds with Forest, Dreama with Charmer, Zelda with Moon, Louie with Fire, Philippe with Steel, and you haven't met these four yet but, Harry Potter with Thunder, Ron Weasly with Rock, Hermione Granger with Water and lastly Ginny Weasly with Psychic. Each one of them has the power of these guardians, we'll explain the rest later," Mew said landing back on D.S.'s shoulder.

"Ok I sort of understand but can I just ask what does gang stand for?" Ruk asked them.

"Guardians of Ancient Nobles Glory, that's what we say it is in English because its in some ancient language and I can't even say it, I'll get Light to tell you once you meet her," D.S. said then lead Ruk towards a room further across the hall.

TBC.

Geez i chat to much, sorry if I've got any of you confused there, anyway here's dragonaton's profile

Name: Dragonaton (Dragon-at-on)

Classification: Light Dragon

Type: Dragon/flying

Rarity: Quite, few trainers reach the level of evolution but also lack trust and care in their pokemon)

Height: 6'5 (stands on 4 legs)

Weight: 114 lbs

Evolution chain: Dratini – Dragonair – Dragonite – Dragonaton

Attacks:

Dragon fire ( strongest attack)

Dragon rage

Dragon claw

Dragon strike (confuses opponent0

Solar eye

Sun blaster

Dragon transformation (basically she is blinded with rage and more spikes stick out of her back and her claws grow twice their normal size, only happens when she's really annoyed)

Well anyways please review thanks xxxx


	6. Chapter 4: Ruk v Dragonaton part 1

Wooooo reviews! Yeah sorry bout the confusion, there's going to be even more later, I'm gonna post a whole chapter explaining how harry potter fits in here (basically its from 1st year to 6th year changed slightly to include the pokemon and how the guardians tie in)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

**Chapter 4: Ruk v Dragonaton Part 1**

Ruk looked at the door and read the numerous signs on the door

"_D.S.'s office, STAY OUT!"_

"_No Louie there are no cookies in here"_

"_Dragon may be distracted by shiny object"_

"_Enter this room and you will be flattened by a Wailord"_

"I guess you like your privacy," Ruk said following them into the office. D.S. laughed,

"Na, it's because the guys are convinced I've a secret stash in here, but really all it is my supply of Fanta and all the records of that lot, Louie though thinks I have cookies because I brought a few out of here one day, most mean I'm not allowed to eat in my own office. Huh? This letter wasn't here before, meh must be Mewa complaining she wasted all of the credit on Harry's mobile," she said handing the letter to Mew.

"Would explain why she's not texting me every 5 seconds complaining the Dursleys are ugly, annoying fat pigs," Mew said ripping open the letter and scanning her eyes across it before slapping herself in the head with her tail,

"Um D.S., what would you do if I told you that Harry left the Dursleys house and is now on his way here…"

"I'D SAY HE'S GONNA GET A SLAP IN THE FACE! He knows he's not allowed to leave there until around the middle of July! If the death eaters find him… uh I'm getting a headache! Hang on a second, which pokemon does he plan to fly on to get here? He can't use Houndoom, we haven't tested his ability to fly with a person on his back, I swear that Houndrio is a disaster," D.S. said collapsing into a chair.

"Maybe he'll use his Dragonaton, at least you trained him for a while so he should be able to get Harry here no problem," Mew said spinning around. The girl shook her head,

"What if Charadawn starts a fight? You know he thinks he's Harry's number 1 pokemon, and Dragonaton won't fight back, he's to gentle, Houndoom (AN: Houndoom's a Houndrio, Houndoom's his nickname,) on the other hand won't allow it, he's got a grudge against that dragon since the day Harry was landed at the Dursley's, I tell you what pokemon decides for the sack of their evolution, they leave behind a Houndoom, who then evolves into a Houndrio the second Harry's placed in Gryffindor," She was now covering her face squealing.

Ruk just stood there confused. Mew just giggled,

"Right crazy, deal with Ruk and I'll deal with my sis and her idiotic trainer when they get here," Mew said, now hanging upside down.

"Oh right, sorry bout that Ruk, well anyway, you brought Yugi here for help, which you will get no worries about that, my worry is, you're a legendary pokemon right?" Ruk nodded, "Well see I'm kind of worried, you should have been able to be a major threat to that Pharaoh what's his name, Yami, so much so that he couldn't hurt you. Basically I want you to take part in a pokemon battle with, headquarters undefeated pokemon…."

"MEW?" Ruk shouted and both Mew and her trainer shook their heads,

"No silly, Dragonaton!" Mew said.

"Yes, see she's been up against every pokemon in this place and since she evolved into Dragonaton, well she hasn't lost, but pokemon have come close. So I want to see if you're strong enough to take on Dragonaton in a battle."

"What now?" Ruk asked, no way was she up for a battle tonight,

"No way tomorrow, Mew will show you to the battle field in the morning. It will be a free-for-all, that means neither I or Yugi are allowed to tell either you or Dragonaton any attacks, you will battle it out yourselves," D.S. said explaining the rules.

"Fair enough, I accept." Ruk nodded her head. D.S. then told Mew to take Ruk back to the medical wing and ask Dreama to give her a full pokemon recovery.

"Well Mew I can sort of see why you stayed here," Ruk said watching her friend fly about the place. Mew just giggled,

"I love it here, just wait til you meet the rest of the legends and other pokemon here! Ho….what the?" Mew cut off at the sound of Link shouting,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEWA U STUPID PINK FLUFF BALL!"

Ruk raced after Mew who took off to find Link flat on his back, another Mew sitting on top of him laughing uncontrollably whilst a Mewtwo, who had a pair of dragon wings on its back, and pair of dragon horns coming out of its head trying to shift the tiny cat pokemon. Towards the side stood another Charadawn, who looked as if he never smiled, a male Dragonaton, who was a darker shade of gold, and its wing were slightly smaller compared to that of D.S.'s Dragonaton, and what looked like a large Houndoom with large ebony black wings folded to its sides. It's face was covered in a hard bone mask with a thunder bolt cut out right under its eye. It had the horns of a Houndoom only they were thicker and longer, with large ears sticking up at the side of them. It was fluffier than a Houndoom, the front of its belly was covered in long (still kinda short u know like) with narrow bones around its neck that formed a sort of collar and in the middle of its neck was a bone shaped like a thunder-bolt. It on had one bone curved on its back like a Houndoom did, but around its ankles were thick shackle-like bones, each one with the same thunder-bolt design on them. It's tail still resembled a Houndoom's only slightly thicker and the devil-tail point was spilt in half pointing out to the sides. It was muscular compared to a Houndoom. The proud Houndrio stood beside it's trainer, whilst it laughed at its team mate.

"Harry if you don't get this fluffy ball of me, so help me I'll let Voldemort know where you are!" Link shouted at the boy beside the Houndrio.

The boy just laughed,

"Link what good would that do you? You have to fight him as well, plus I don't think you're girlfriend would be happy bout that, would you Harte?" D.S. stuck her head out from her office and glared at Harry.

"Harry James Potter what the hell are you doing here? Houndoom what did I tell you?" She said walking towards them and looking down at the Houndrio.

"Uh well you see, um uh, yeah, um," The pokemon couldn't think of a thing to say.

"I thought so, you're lucky I have an emergency down the hall or it would be you lying on that bed in agony Harry," D.S. said nodding at the room where Yugi was. Harry looked past her and frowned.

"You didn't put Louie in a coma did you?" Harry asked her. Louie stuck his head out another room and gave Harry the finger.

"Nope, Ruk here, her trainer Yugi, well, let just say it's like a Dursley situation only, I didn't think possible, 10 times worse." Harry looked shocked and Houndoom let out a growl. Mewa, like Mew does, landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Have you gone after them yet?" He asked D.S. who shook her head.

"I'm going to get the Fearow outside to lead me there and I'm going to do some investigating, but not just now, first I need to know the damage done to Yugi, then I need to see just how strong Ruk is. Yugi will have to stay here, and well probably by September, well, hopefully they'll let him come to Hogwarts, he can stay in the Autotorium (AN: the mini headquarters located in Hogwarts, I probably should now warn you this will contain Harry Potter spoilers, so unless you don't want to know what's happened in the 5th and 6th books, you may want to stop reading, so sorry) with the pokemon while we're at classes, we'll be at training the rest of the day any way so it will be some help to him." D.S. said folding her arms. Harry just sighed,

"Harte, are you sure it's a good idea to get this kid involved with the team? You know we might not live to see the end of 6th year, hell we'll be lucky if we see 7th year, after the whole ministry of magic thing, I don't think its safe bringing a muggle into the magic world do you?

"Look Harry I know, none of us want anymore repeats of what happened, but I have a feeling just, that if we let that kid go, we'd be making a big mistake, look trust me, I have a feeling he will be more help than we think. Look it doesn't matter, we're all losing sleep, the rest of you go to your rooms, I'm going to get the damage report from Dreama, come on Ruk," D.S. said walking towards the medical room followed by the pokemon. The others just shrugged and walked up the staircase leading up to the tower.

"What's the damage Drea?" D.S. asked her pink haired friend. Dreama looked at her and pulled her off to a corner,

"Harte, it's kind of bad, he's a giant bruise on his back, he's lucky, I'm not joking had it of been 2mm closer to his spine, he'd be paralyzed, I don't think the bruise will heal. He's also lost hearing in his right ear, he'd only hear you if you were literally right up yelling into his ear. He's seriously underweight and malnourished, looks like this has been going on for a few years, I also noticed faint scars running up his arms, as if he was hurting himself, but the scars are years old."

D.S. looked horrified,

"But Ruk said this was only happening for a few months, not years."

"Clearly there's another side to the story, what happened before Ruk arrived, Harte, you're probably the only one who can approach this, well Ruk probably could too," Dreama said glancing at the pokemon. D.S. pondered the thought,

"I'll tell Ruk..,"

"No need I've got big ears so I heard everything, sorry," Ruk said looking at them sadly. The girls turned to face her,

"So will you try and find out what happened him?" D.S. asked her. Ruk nodded and opened her mouth to speak but stopped once they noticed Yugi move.

"Wah? What happened? Where am i?" he asked looking around at them.

"Please don't say who am I," Ruk muttered. Yugi looked at her and blinked.

"Ruk I know who I am thank you, but I don't know you two, I think I saw you before," He said pointing at D.S., "Only you were yelling a lot,"

Harte laughed nervously,

"Yeah sorry bout that, I'm not the nicest person at night. Well your in Ireland, this is GANG headquarters, My name is D.S. Harte, and this here's Dreama Donika (Dawn-e-ka), don't worry your friend Ruk here's filled us in," Harte said nodding at Ruk.

"Ok, just one question, what's D.S. stand for?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"Dragon Sapphire, my real name's Deirdre (Dear-dra) but every GANG leader uses a nickname to hide there real identity," she said. Dreama laughed,

"She doesn't even look like this either," Dreama said pulling gently at her blonde hair.

"Really! What do you look like then?" Yugi asked kind of confused. Harte stretch and muttered something before they saw her long blonde hair shorten by a few inches (AN: her hair's nearly hitting her ass) it darkened to a chocolate brown colour and plum highlights immediately started to spread threw it, her side fringe stayed in place. Her once golden eyes turned to a sapphire shade of eye and a brown dot appeared beside the blue colour in her left eye. A pair of narrow purpley black rectangular glasses covered her eyes and made her look more intelligent. Her height remained the same, but her skin turned fair.

"Ta Da!" She said posing. Yugi looked shocked but said,

"I'm impressed, seen freakier shit like but whatever." The girls laughed.

"Well I guess now your awake and been checked over we can shift you to a proper room, Dreama put him on the floor below mine in the empty bedroom, there's two beds in there, Yugi, you and Ruk can fight over who get what bed, just so you know they're both the same like, just one's closer to the balcony and closer the TV," D.S. said yawning, before turning and walking out of the room. She stopped and turned to Ruk,

"Don't forget, you battle Dragonaton tomorrow, night!"

Yugi turned to look at her before following Dreama,

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah umm she kind of wants me to battle her dragon tomorrow to test my strength hehe don't worry though I'll be fine, the only thing is I have to battle on my own, you aren't allowed to tell me what attacks to use, but then again, you don't know any of my attacks do you?" Yugi shook his head.

Once they got up to the room the two gasped.

"Holy cow! You call this a room? It's a like a flat!" True, there was a bedroom size area where the two beds were, past that there was a seating area with 4 sofas and beyond that a bathroom.

"Yeah I know but it's to accommodate for pokemon too, but I guess right now you and Ruk have your run of the place. Well goodnight, if you need anything my room's right across from here, and my sister's is right beside me so just come get one of us if there's any problems."

Once she left Ruk jumped on the bed closer to the balcony. Yugi just rolled his eyes at her and sat on the other bed.

"Ruk I think we're in crazy town," Yugi laughed, as Ruk fell off her bed.

"Yeah well guess what get use to it, cause I'm not letting you leave unless I think they're gonna conspire against us," Ruk grinned cheekly before yawning.

"Well night Yug,"

"Night Ruk," Yugi said to the snoring pokemon. He could tell things would be far different here, from pokemon, to crazy girls and strange illusions. No duel monsters, no abusive friends…….and no yami…but he'd hurt him, why should he be bothered, how could he still love someone who treated him like…like…actually probably far worse than any slave. Yugi knew he had to try and forget him, but that was like asking Ruk to evolve into Kaiba, impossible. Well tomorrow would bring a new day, much awaited them. Yugi feel asleep not noticing the endless tears falling down his face, he didn't know how to explain it but he felt…..incomplete…

_If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love_

_Then let me never ever wake again… Evanescence- before the dawn._

TBC,

Yicks sorry if these are getting to long, once I start a chapter I just cant stop until I realise I've done like 8 pages on the computer. Well here's the Houndrio's profile, I'm also going to do one for Harry's Houndrio, Houndoom, who differs slightly

Name: Houndrio

Classification: Shadow winged hound

Type: Fire/flying/dark

Height: 6'4

Weight: 134lbs

Rarity: Extremely, little – no trainers have ever been able to reach evolution with a Houndoom, never approach humans in the wild.

Attacks:

Shadow ball

Razor fang

Flame thrower

Fire spin

Shadow rush

Night shadow

Fire blast

Wing Attack

Shadow wing

Species: Houndrio

Name: Houndoom

Classification: King of the hounds

Clan: Thunder (theres about 12 houndrio groups, thunder is the largest where the leader of them is located, aka Houndoom, will explain why he's with Harry later)

Type: electric/flying/fire/dark

Height: 6'5

Weight: 150 lbs

Attacks:

Thunder strike

Thunder confusion

Shadow ball

Shadow rage

Thunder wing

Shadow claw

Shadow howl

(may add l8r)

Please review xxxxx


	7. Chapter 4: Ruk v Dragonaton part 2

Don't worry the story line wont suddenly change to Harry Potter, it's still based around Yugi.

Hope yous like this for im not feeling to good right now and when I'm sick I tend to right rubbish

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

**Chapter 5: Ruk v Dragonaton part 2**

"HEY LAZY PEOPLE WAKE UP! IT'S 9:30am AND I'M NOT MAKING ANYMORE BREAKFAST IF YOUS ARE LATE!" at the sound of the voice echoing through ever room Yugi and Ruk both leapt out of bed and Ruk started screaming about the end of the world.

"Um Ruk, I think that's just the wake up call," Yugi said as Ruk started pulling frantically at her ears. She stopped and looked at him.

"Ooo I guess that would make sense since it said something about breakfast, well come on! I don't know bout you but I could eat a Wailmer!" Ruk marched out of the room and waited for Yugi.

"Morning you two! Sorry, hope Link didn't scare you, he gets kind of krabby in the morning. Well come on before Louie eats all the food! I'm telling you once he ate everything, including the food for the pokemon!" Dreama said leading them down the spiral staircase. Once back in the entrance hall she lead them towards the back into a large kitchen area where music was playing. They could a bunch of female voices singing, some were good, some sounded like they were being killed.

"Dreama how many people are here exactly?" Yugi asked. She started to count in her head,

"Well including you, 8, but the whole team consists of 10 people, not including you, but my guess is you're sticking with us."

"But why does there sound like there's more than 20 people out there?" Yugi asked confused. Dreama laughed,

"Silly it's the pokemon! I know pokemon can only say their names but in the wizarding world, they invented a potion for pokemon to speak any language, trust me big mistake because they never shut up! The legends are really the only pokemon who have the ability to speak human naturally, hence Ruk and Mew." She opened the kitchen door and Yugi saw she was right.

Inside was over 20 pokemon. The one's responsible for the singing appeared to be D.S., Mew, Dragonaton, a Ho-oh, a Suicune and a female Houndrio. Beside the large table sat Zelda, who looked like she got no sleep, along with an uncontrollable laughing Umbreon, a Mukrow, a Houndoom, a Zangoose, a Seviper and another Mew. Towards the end of the table was Louie with his fingers in his ears, behind stood his Charadawn conversing with a Blaziken surrounded by a Rapidash, a Moltres with its head stuck there a wind from outside, a Mewtwo and a Typhlosion. Link was piling food onto a bunch of plants while Tropius, along with a Meganium, a Scizor, what looked like a green Mewtwo only different (Mewthur) and a Sceptile picked them up and brought them over to the table while a Roselia bounced around them. Sitting watching TV was Philippe, along with Pilodawn, a Skarmory, an Aggron, a Steelix (who like Moltres had its head threw the window), another Mewtwo (This the actual clone Mewtwo) and a Metagross.

"Bout time Dreama, you just missed the "Fantastic" singing," Link said glaring at his sister.

"Oh dear, Harte I told ya not to start with out me and the team! Speaking of which, GIRLS BREAKFAST!" Dreama grabbed a handful of pokeballs from her pocket and out shot 6 pokemon. Before her stood an Espeon, a Blissey, a Wigglytuff, a Croconaw, another Mew and a Togetic.

"Yicks how many pokemon do each of you have?" Yugi asked them. Each one of them frowned.

"Yugi there's like over 800 probably around headquarters; we have practically a team of just one species of pokemon. See we help other trainers with their pokemon and breed pokemon to provide starter pokemon for new trainers." D.S. said taking plates from the middle of the table and passing them to her pokemon. Yugi was quite surprised but just accepted it before sitting down at the table. Just at that minute they all stopped as they heard someone yelling and someone laughing. Mewa shot through the kitchen door laughing madly and 5 seconds later Houndoom appeared running circles after her in the kitchen. From the kitchen door stood Harry's Charadawn and Dragonaton who didn't know whether to laugh or walk away.

"Mewa give me the bloody wand now," Houndoom barked at her. Mewa just stuck out her tongue and hit Houndoom in the face with her long tail. Now that Ruk could see Mewa, she noticed the Mew still was smaller than her sister and her friends, but her fur was different, she had a tuff of pink fur falling over her right eye, but once she moved her head Ruk saw a large red scar down that side of her face shaped like a thunder bolt.

"Mewa what the hell happened your face?" Ruk asked watching the tiny Mew look around confused. Once she saw Ruk she shrieked and went flying towards her.

"RUK! What you doing here!" Ruk laughed and said she'd explain later.

"Mewa where's Harry?" D.S. asked watching the pokemon grin evilly but then pretended she didn't know. The blonde sighed and made her way out of the room. Minute later they heard someone complaining and then D.S. appeared dragging another Houndrio by its horn with her.

"Found him," She said. Ruk was confused

"Um Harte, not be rude, but that's a pokemon, not Harry," she said. Both D.S. and the Houndrio both looked at each other confused before they realised.

"Opps, sorry Ruk, see this is Harry, we have a potion that lets us transform into any pokemon, but we mostly always just change into our starter pokemon," D.S. said before transforming into a Dragonaton. The others decided this was their cue to show off so Link transformed into a Tropius, Dreama into Espeon, Zelda into Umbreon, Louie into Charadawn and Philippe into Pilodawn.

"Ok, show offs," Ruk said laughing. They all transformed back laughing.

"Oh Ruk hope you haven't forgotten," Dragonaton said after finishing her food. Ruk thought then leapt off her chair,

"You going down Dragon!" Ruk said forming fists with her paws. Dragonaton laughed and swished her tail.

"Ok people out my battle arena LETS MOVE!" D.S. said shifting Louie out of her way and grabbing Link's arm. Ruk and Yugi followed the group out through 2 large doors from the kitchen, down a large pathway until they reached what looked like a pokemon stadium. On the walls were painted what looked like every dragon pokemon known in existence. The door opened automatically as they approached it. Inside was a large battle field, rows of seats and two stands for the trainers. There were also about 2 or 3 score boards but none of them said anything.

"People take your seats, trainers to the stands, D.S. to the right, Yugi to the left, remember neither of you is allowed to issue and attack to your pokemon, but if you feel the battle is becoming to much for either pokemon you may call it back, but you forfeit the battle. There will be no time limit," Philippe said to the two trainers,

"Pokemon, take your positions, the battle will commence once both trainers are in their stands."

"Best of luck to you both," D.S. said holding out her hand. Yugi looked at it before shaking it,

"Thanks you too." Both grinned at each other before making their way to their stands. Yugi could now see on the screen a picture of Dragonaton and Ruk with a Health Point meter below each of them. Once both were at their stands Ruk took her place on the field, Dragonaton didn't need told twice, she walked into the field and readied for the battle to start.

"Pokemon at your ready, BEGIN!" Philippe shouted raising two flags before racing off to the side.

Dragonaton was quick to start; she was already using quick attack. Ruk managed to dodge it but didn't see the sneak attack. Dragonaton used dragon claw the minute Ruk turned her back. She had to think quick, she tried her double kick on the dragon, she managed to inflict some damage sending Dragonaton flying across the field, but she quickly changed position so she landed on her feet.

"Come on Ruk!" Yugi shouted to her, it was all he could do to help her. Ruk was afraid to even turn to show she heard him in case she was hit by another attack. Dragonaton then flew into the air and dived right at Ruk. She figured a seismic toss might work, though it never exactly worked for in the past when the pillar caved in on her. How she hated being right, a direct hit from Dragonaton.

D.S. watched this battle quiet concerned, Ruk seemed capable of dodging the attacks for a short length of time, but her attacks didn't do any real damage to the dragon pokemon. Mew had told her Ruk should be able to put up a good fight. She was now wondering what training Ruk had done previously and whether or not Yugi had trained her, she was doubtful due to the circumstances. It was Ruk's pride that kept her standing and she could sense Dragonaton knew this as she was becoming more reluctant to attack her opponent. D.S. and Dragonaton both saw how worried Yugi was, though a pokemon battle exhausted a pokemon it didn't really hurt them physical, it weakened them, it was confusing how the damage their attacks worked. But she knew Ruk couldn't stand for much longer, maybe she should have put her up against Deena or one of other pokemon. Dragonaton could sense her trainer's thoughts and decided buy Ruk some time by using her speed abilities instead of attacks to lure her into attacking. D.S. though was really considering calling the match a draw, she could see Ruk needed more training in battle. She watched as Dragonaton flew circles around the pokemon who tried to stay standing, breathing heavily trying to follow the direction of the dragon.

"I have to stop this," she whispered. She leaned over the stand and called,

"STOP!" which resulted in Dragonaton stopping suddenly in mid-air and turning to face her from the battle field. The dragon nodded at her trainer understanding her actions.

"To be fair, I'm calling it a draw, Ruk can't battle anymore, Dragonaton's far to strong, this battle shall be postponed until Ruk has had more training," D.S. said as Dragonaton flew off the field. Ruk stood there slightly embarrassed.

Both trainers left the stand and D.S. ran up to Yugi, who was in deep thought.

"Yugi I'm really sorry, really I should have used a different pokemon. Look we have plenty of training grounds around this place, I can help out, I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box but give me a chance," she said smiling at him. He looked up at her and grinned before nodding.

"Deal!" He said as she laughed but stopped suddenly as Link walked towards them.

"Harte weren't you meant to go somewhere this morning?" he asked folding his arms. She started puzzled at her boyfriend and then looked to see the Fearow perched at the top of the stadium.

"AH! DAMN! I'll go do that now! Oh wait hang on you were wearing that yesterday," she said indicating at what Yugi was wearing. He sighed and muttered,

"Yeah I kind of forgot to bring anything with me." She frowned sadly at him. She looked over to Dreama and Zelda and shouted

"SHOPPING SPREE! WAIT TIL I GET BACK FROM MORON LAND!" The twins waved frantically at her and cheered. She laughed and turned to Yugi,

"Right hun I got something to take care of I should be back in 15 minutes, and then we'll go into town and get you new stuff, I doubt anything of these guys will fit you." She said indicating to Link, Louie and Philippe who were now running around in their pokemon form tripping over themselves. D.S. shock her head and walked out of the stadium with Dragonaton and the rest of her pokemon.

Once well clear of the stadium she sent Mew to get Fearow. Within seconds the large bird pokemon stood before her.

"Fearow I need you to do me a favour, please," D.S. asked the pokemon. He knew right away it had to do with Yugi so id nodded its head eagerly and cried its name while it flapped its large wings. The girl laughed,

"Thanks, right I need you to take me to the place where Yugi and Ruk met you, you don't happen to have any idea where Yugi lived?" She watched as the pokemon racked it brain and it said something to Dragonaton.

"He says he has a slight idea, but he might be wrong," Dragonaton said turning to her. D.S. nodded her head,

"Good enough for me, Dragonaton, stay here, Deena come on out!" She threw a pokeball into the air and out came her Houndrio. She was slightly smaller than Houndoom (AN: Houndoom's Deena's cousin.) She didn't have the large bone mask Houndoom had on his head but there was a large piece of bone which began at her ears and spread around her head. Around her eyes was a bone shaped like an Egyptian eye and under that a small thunder bolt shaped bone. She had an identical bone-style collar and shackle like bones around her ankles.

"Fancy a trip to Japan Deena?" D.S. asked her. The pokemon laughed stomped her paw,

"Aye might as well; I got nothing better to do." Both laughed and turned to Fearow,

"Ok Fearow, we're ready when you are," D.S. said as the pokemon nodded. Fearow flattened it's wing down offering them a lift. D.S. shook her head,

"Thank you for the offer Fearow, but," she changed into a Dragonaton and flapped her wings. The pokemon looked amazed but flapped it wings and flew into the air followed by D.S. and Deena. She was determined to find out why exactly people would suddenly turn on someone who did nothing to them. If it was thing D.S. couldn't stand it was how friends turned on someone because there was one thing bout them they took a sudden dislike to, she had always learnt that the hard way when she was younger, thankfully she always had Dreama, Zelda and the boys by her side. As she got older she developed a habit for fighting back and not letting people walk all over her. Most people feared her now, she was a good person, but anyone who messed with her knew why Link always said,

"Mess with a dragon, dig your grave." She had the wrath of a 1000 dragon and the strength of a 1000, no one knew how, but it might have been to do with the fact Guardian light was a dragon. Either way she didn't get the name Dragon Sapphire out of nowhere….

_Meet me after the dawn again and I'll hold you….. Evanescence-before the dawn._

TBC

Wooooo sorry dis took a little longer I been busy with skool work. Hope yous like! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 6: A Dragon's discovery

Uh oh was that chapter bad? Just let me know like I can try and change it…. Well heres the next chapter…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

**Chapter 6: A Dragon's discovery**

Now that they were a few miles away from headquarters, D.S. told the two pokemon to fly at their fastest speed, she knew Fearow should be able to fly extremely fast. Her watch, still visible on her dragon like arm read 11am, she knew the time difference must be about 9 hours, so she aimed to get to Japan in a 5 minute flight. The 3 of them flew wildly over to oceans and land until finally Fearow began to land so the other 2 followed him. He landed in the same park he had first met Yugi and Ruk. It was growing dark; they guessed it must have been the evening. The other Fearow welcomed their friend back who greeted them before turning to Deena and saying something to her. The Houndrio nodded her head and lead D.S. (who was now back to her human form) out of the park,

"Thanks Fearow!" They both called earning a "your welcome" cry from the pokemon.

"Ok he gave me directions and said if we get lost, either turn back or ask someone," Deena said walking along the footpath earning a few strange look from people who passed them. D.S. guessed it mustn't be every day a talking Houndrio walks down the street, then again maybe the last pokemon who ran down the street was Ruk. It seemed a long time before Deena stopped a few yards away from the Game shop.

"Deena are we there yet," D.S. asked complaining her legs were sore. The pokemon rolled its eyes and nodded.

"I'm guessing we are, I didn't see many other places called the Game shop with a turtle on the sign. This must be the place then Harte, what we gonna do?" Deena asked her ears folding down behind her head. The blonde pondered for a minute and then transformed back into her Dragonaton form before running towards the shop. Deena followed and both pressed themselves against the wall as they heard voices inside.

"That must be them, they're probably complaining Yugi's gone!" Deena hissed at D.S. who shushed her. Listening to the voices she didn't hear exactly what she expected to hear, infact it was the exact opposite, they sounded concerned! It must be a trick; they must have the police in there or something. She edged her way along the wall til she reached the nearest window. She glanced in making sure her head was well hidden. She someone walk past talking and heard them go up the stairs. Turning to Deena she pointed to the roof and both quickly flew up there. She found the skylight window was slightly open so she crept over towards it and listened in on what they were saying.

"It's all my fault… I…I...where could he be?" she heard a male voice say. Must be that Yami, D.S. thought to herself.

"Yami forget him, look he's gone he was only ever in the way!" a shrill female voice said.

"Shut it Tea! Look we all treated him badly and now he's gone! He could be lying dead somewhere! Or hurt!" another male voice said only this one had an accent.

"What were we thinking! It's like…we saw what we were doing, but we did against our will…I don't understand and it sounds like we're only making up excuses for ourselves!" Yami cried and D.S. saw him cover his face. Her eyes widened in shock, he was worried! About Yugi! The same Yugi he treated like dirt, but what did he mean, against his will, he made it sound like they were all under the imperius curse. No way Voldemort could have anything to do with this; they didn't know Yugi at this point. They continued to speak,

"He had some nerve though taking your duelling deck and disk and destroying the puzzle!" Tea said angrily.

"TEA SHUT UP!" Yami shouted at her, causing her to look at him in shock, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He had every right after what we did; everyone else except for you is worried about him! If anything it serves us right, it was his deck, his disk and his puzzle; he was given it after all! We know he's not with any of the others, Kaiba hasn't found any trace of him leaving the country but no one knows where he is. I can't believe I hurt him… that's the last thing I would have ever wanted to happen him," Yami said now looking at his hands. D.S. couldn't believe she was actually sensing they were telling the truth, they were worried, they didn't understand why they hurt Yugi, but she knew she couldn't send him back here, what if some force was at work? She sighed and transformed back into her human form. She knew underage wizards would get in trouble for using magic, but she hoped since she wasn't in her own area it wouldn't matter. She pulled out her dragon-heart string wand and waved it. A piece of paper and a pen appeared in front of her. Quickly writing a note on the paper which bore a dragon symbol she sealed it and threw it in the wind before flying off with Deena.

"AH! What the! What's dis?" Joey asked holding up the letter. Seeing the dragon on it he growled and shouted,

"KAIBA! Dat stuck up rich ass does know where Yugi is! No one else uses a dragon cept him," Joey said handing the letter to Yami who opened it. He scanned it and looked shocked.

"It's not from Kaiba, Joey, I don't know who its from," Yami said handing him back the letter. It read

_To the morons_

_I heard everything you said about Yugi and I can sense your concern. He is safe now where he is, no he is not dead. He is as far away possible from all of you. Do not attempt to track him down for you will not find him. He will not be harmed were he is, and no we have no kidnapped him, he came to us, or rather was brought there by the only one left at the time who cared about him, his pokemon who shall remain nameless. I would just like to say I'm horrified at the damage you did to him, thankfully we did what we could to help him and I can insure things will be a lot better. Be thankful I have decided not to report all of you. If I discover you are in any way attempting to find him to bring him back here you will know what it is like to feel the wrath of a dragon._

_Signed: The Dragon Queen_

They stood in silence and shock. Yami took the letter and placed it on the desk. He was glad Yugi was safe, but, now he'd never see him…ever again. Seeing him like this Joey nodded towards the door, him and Tristan dragging the complaining Tea.

"Yugi…please forgive me…."Yami whispered before breaking down into tears.

D.S. and Deena flew back towards the park whilst she explained to the Houndrio what she wrote in the note.

"Well he is better of with us, well so long as Voldemort doesn't think he's a new part of the team and try to kill him," Deena said. D.S. was now in deep thought.

"Deena I really don't know, I sense that Yugi has powers we don't know about, I really can't understand, I sense magic, but you'd think if he's a wizard some magic school would have already taken him in, I mean we're about to go into 6th year, Yugi's the same age as us, ugh! This thinking is giving me a headache!" D.S. growled in frustration.

Once they reached the park they found Fearow. When they asked him the direction back he informed Deena he was coming with them. He told them he was going to help Yugi by joining the team, considering it was only Ruk. They were glad to hear this and flew off into the now dark sky. At least they had done what they came to do; now they could go home and hopefully wouldn't have to worry about them again.

TBC

Hope yous liked it, sorry its short though plz review


	9. Chapter 7: Confessions of a Duelist

Yay! Reviews! Heres more

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

**Chapter 7: Confessions of a Duelist**

Arriving back they heard uproar from inside headquarters which confused Fearow.

"You get used to it," Deena said standing behind D.S. The gang leader rolled her eyes, opened the large doors and moved to the side as a blast of fire came flying out the door. Next minute Louie came running out the door with Link right behind him yelling,

"LOUIE YOU MORON! I'M GONNA KILL YA!" D.S. rolled her eyes yet again and went up to the others, who were pissing themselves laughing.

"What happened now?" she asked them. Dreama wiped the tears of laughter and tried to explain but just laughed even more. Finally Zelda managed to tell her,

"Louie..haha….sneezed…hahahaha…Link….standing….hahaha….in….the….hahaha…line…of…..hahaha….fire!...Got…set…on…fire! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

D.S. slapped herself in the forehead and walked off to find Yugi. She left through the back door and wondered down the many training fields. She looked into one field to find two Salamences showing off which had the better dragon breathe attack. This place never got boring. Every week the pokemon always found some new way to compete against each other, the guys found some new to entertain themselves, even if at the time it was because they were angry, the girls amused themselves by shopping and gossiping endlessly. 4 nights a week each one of them had serious training but after years of it they didn't mind it. Sometimes it involved the pokemon so they basically took pride in messing around. They trained the pokemon about 1-2 hours a day and basically then did whatever they wanted the rest of the time. Headquarters had to be made fire-proof when Louie moved in, after they discovered he burnt things when he sneezed or even when he burped. It meant D.S. could leave them alone and come back to find headquarters still standing.

Leaving the Salamence grounds she continued her way down the path to the creek. The creek was deep enough to accommodate for a Wailord. Any water pokemon they had that couldn't really move on land stayed here most of the time. Sitting by the creek was Yugi. D.S. looked up into the tree and found Ruk lying back sleeping in it. Turning back towards Yugi she noticed him staring sadly at his reflection.

"Hey Yugi," she said sitting herself down beside him, "Something wrong?" she asked sounding concern. The young duelist sighed and nodded his slightly.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him. He started at his reflection and turned to her,

"Is it possible to only have half your reflection?" D.S. just looked confused,

"Huh? Half a reflection, what you mean?" she asked. He nodded at his reflection in the murky water,

"Only half of it's there." Now D.S. was really confused. Yugi sighed and tried to explain,

"See it's like I've been divided in half, only 1 half of me is reflected in the water, the other shadowed." She sort of began to understand, and pointed at his reflection,

"So you mean, like this half is all you see," pointing to the left side of him reflected in the water, "and this side's just a blurry shadow," now pointing to the right side. He nodded.

"Yugi I don't understand, I've seen this in a Disney film once and that was because the two lions couldn't be together, they were one, even though they were two…." D.S. herself thought she knew the answer to that question. Yugi knew what she was thinking,

"D.S. you don't think, you don't think this has anything to do with… Yami?" D.S. looked sort of surprised,

"Yugi I really don't know, how can it be? It doesn't make sense unless…" she stopped herself and looked at Yugi. He knew what was coming next,

"Yugi, you don't….you don't…you don't…." she was scared to say it incase she was wrong. He sighed and nodded averting her gaze, great! He thought, he thought she would turn on him, better just tell her and get it over with he thought,

"D.S. I love him," he almost whispered as the tears welled up,

"I know he turned on me but, I can't hate him, I can't, I love him too much to do that," Yugi sobbed. D.S. sighed with relieve and Yugi was a little confused,

"You might wanted to have of told me before I just told him to leave ya alone," she laughed slightly. Now Yugi was confused,

"What..you're not..you're not like…disgusted at me for being…" Yugi was cut off by her roaring with laughter,

"Yugi, trust me I have one too many gay friends, not any one in headquarters mind you, but hell you should meet Link's friend Ron (AN: not Harry Potter Ron) I swear everytime he comes over here he's up singing and dancing with me and the girls. Then there are his friends, I swear brilliant craic (AN: slang term for fun) not wise in the head hi, but we love them anyway. Don't worry you should of said sooner, thank god you weren't there this morning, we were kind of having a major bitching session about Ron, only because he stole my make-up last week and still hasn't returned it, at least I can warn the guys now for their incline to make jokes but they'll know to ease up on them with you around. Just to warn you though, once you know each other better, you'll have no peace! At least by then you'll have enough scandal on them. " D.S. winked at Yugi who was now relieved. He was a bit shocked though when D.S. held out her arms to hug him. He shook it off quickly and hug the dragon girl back.

"Trust me hun, you and I are gonna get along just fine," D.S. said pulling out of the hug. She pulled both of them to their feet.

"Well come on, need to take you shopping!" She said taking him by the hand and leading him back up to headquarters. Ruk stirred and saw them walking off before following them.

"Oh and Yugi good news, you've just got yourself a new pokemon! Fearow's decided to stay!" D.S. and began to chat non-stop. Yugi laughed, this wasn't going to be so bad after all, at least D.S. didn't turn on him, and she seemed to be the one who would have been the biggest threat. Now though he'd told her he loved Yami, though he did wonder how this would affect things, when would he see him again?

TBC

Hope yous like! Sorry its abit short but I kinda didn't want 2 put stuff from the next chapter in here. PLZ REVIEW THANKS:)


	10. Chapter 8: of Dragons,pyschics and goths

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

**Chapter 8: Of Dragons, Psychics and Goths**

D.S. decided sine the town was only a walk beyond the golf-course (AN: a bit behind headquarters but they don't know that) they could just walk through the golf-course. She forgot to mention however that they would have to walk along the river bank; well it was either that or they could swim across it, but she warned Yugi that you wouldn't know what kind of things were floating in it (AN: the actual river in my town, I swear a table went floating through it one week then the chairs came by the next week LOL).

"Harte I swear we could just walk the normal way!" Harry yelled at her after he fell in a sand pit.

"Harry last week we nearly got run over by tiny people on bikes (AN: kids, I swear they come like an army at you on the path on bikes!) I end up in a garden on the other side of the road!" Link shouted as he stopped himself from falling down a giant slop.

"Ha just wait til we reach the river! You'll sink into the mud! And guys no joke, don't push you-know-who in the river again," D.S. said looking back at the boys who laughed.

"Harte you know we can't resist he's such an outcast! What were you on that month and a half?" Louie roared with laughter. D.S. glared at him and growled,

"Shut up, lest I did better next time around!" The others laughed but Yugi was really confused.

"My ex," she muttered, "Don't ask." Yugi laughed as D.S. tripped but she ended up reaching for the nearest thing to stop herself, unfortunately it was Yugi's arm so both went tumbling into a sand pit. D.S. broke Yugi's fall and the two lay laughing until the rest pulled them out.

After they made it past the river they crossed the bridge leading into the town. The pathway was narrow enough and twice D.S. had to push Yugi in behind her with her leg as some people just came charging on.

"Don't worry about it, you learn quickly what their like here," Dreama said behind him. Yugi just nodded and followed them into the town square. D.S. told the guys to go off and do whatever they wanted to do, she told the girls they could go off on their own or come with her to get Yugi sorted out. They decided to come so they could do some shopping themselves. As they walked down the main street Yugi saw one girl's clothes shop that was crowded with people literally shoving each other out of the way. She led them down a different street that was busy but not as busy as the main street. She stopped in front of a two story shop; the front of it was all windows.

"Welcome to our favourite shop in town!" The girls said as Yugi read the sign on the top of the building, "Silento"

Dreama went through the door first and waved at a girl behind the counter. Yugi was confused as it was all children's clothes on the ground floor but Zelda pushed him towards the stairs. Once they got up there D.S. and Dreama were busy chatting with the girls at this counter. He saw the boy's section right on this level and a step led up to the girl's.

"Yeah Jenny we need to get this guy here sorted out, code red," D.S. said earning a laugh from the girl.

"Harte every week is a code red for you!" she said as the dragon girl shrugged and smiled.

"Fact, you can never have too many clothes!" Dreama laughed at this statement,

"Harte, much is that outfit you're wearing?" Dreama pointed at her denim jacket with the belt done around it, her jeans, her green belt with the patches of pink and white, her pink t-shirt and her pink sling on bag.

"Shut it Dreama! I have expensive taste!" The girls all laughed and sighed. Jenny led Yugi round the boy's clothes handing him many different t-shirts, jeans and jackets. He noticed D.S. and the others looking around the girl's clothes and watch as Dreama and D.S. picked up different items and screamed happily.

"Are they always like this?" Yugi asked the girl. She nodded.

"Oh aye, Dreama and D.S. have no control when it comes to shopping, Zelda only picks anything that's dark, black and white basically but she still loves shopping. D.S. has the most expensive taste, Dreama loves designer but she borrows D.S.'s stuff. Right this should be enough to last you a while, you better go try these on, or that lot will see it as a brilliant excuse to come back tomorrow!" Jenny said and pointed out the changing rooms.

Once he was convinced everything fit he left on a black top and a pair of jeans and kept a black jacket to the side. He brought the rest of the clothes out and noticed quickly his old clothes grabbed and stuffed into a bag. Zelda was standing there and shrugged,

"D.S. would just tell you to through it out but they just need cleaned." He noticed her eyes narrow slightly at the collar around his neck; she leaned forward and muttered,

"Yugi take that off, there's some blood on it!" His eyes widened and he went to take it off. He handed to over to Zelda as she stuck out her hand for it. Looking closely at it she said,

"It's gonna have to be binned Yugi, this won't come out." She watched as he looked sadly at it and muttered ok. She smiled sadly and whispered,

"Don't worry I have a pile of them back at headquarters," he looked at her and she winked. He should have guessed she might have had something similar. Her eye make-up was done heavily, her skin was pale and she was wearing a lot of black. She wore a dagger pendent on a heavy silver chain along with several black bands and silver bracelets on each of her arms and her earrings were skulls.

"Zelda do you know where…" he was about to ask where Ruk was but she jumped round the side and shouted,

"How do I look?" she had put a blue glitter scarf around her neck and was wearing a denim sleeveless jacket. She also had on a black hat and a pair of sunglasses. The hat looked ridiculous but the rest looked good. Zelda walked up to her ripped the hat off her long ears and put it back on the shelf,

"Much better!" The pokemon grinned at her and shrugged at Yugi who rolled his eyes.

Finally after they left, each of them carried the bags full of all Yugi's clothes and of course once D.S. saw what Ruk had on she bought it for her. Amazingly she didn't buy a thing herself, though Yugi later discovered she had already been in there the day before.

"Right where do yous wanna get food? Yugi we got our choice of sandwich co., paolo's pizza, they have burgers and pizza in there, the Chinese restaurant or just a café?" Yugi shrugged, he liked the sound of the pizza place but he wasn't to sure what where they wanted to go.

"I don't mind, you pick," he said. D.S. frowned.

"Yugi you can pick anywhere, trust me we've eaten everywhere in this town and love it! Well not the rainbow…they had rats…" D.S. said frowning. Yugi sighed and then said if they didn't mind, paolo's. Dreama muttered thank fuck, she was dieing for a burger. They made there way to Paolo's and Dreama told them she'd be a minute she was going to the pool hall to get the guys. She disappeared up a flight of stairs beside Paolo's. They entered the pizza place, which didn't have many tables, but all were empty. They explained people order take outs from here but you could sit in as well. Yugi noticed there was a fence closing off the table area but it was all lop-sided.

"That's because of the drunks at the weekends, they come in here and start fights," Zelda said. At the word drunks, Yugi's face became very pale. D.S. looked at him and became slightly worried, but decided to ask questions later. Dreama arrived with the guys who were arguing over who won the game of pool.

After they finished eating they wandered around the town until they stopped suddenly. Yugi ended up crashing into Link's back but thankfully Louie grabbed him before he fell over.

"Why'd they stop?" he asked Louie. Louie nodded his head towards a group heading towards them. This group tried to look intimating but they failed miserably. Yugi noticed right away as D.S. and the others folded their arms and looked at them with a look that said, who do you think you are! Three of the girls parted from that group and walked towards them. The guys immediately moved apart as D.S., Dreama and Zelda moved forward.

"Out of the way girls," Dreama said. They just laughed,

"You think you're so tough," the short girl with blonde curly hair said. Dreama and the others laughed.

"Clearly you forget who we are," Dreama said now taking another step forward and towering over the girl. Her taller black haired friend pushed Dreama back and earned a slap back from Dreama.

"Uh, Yugi come over here with us, this is gonna get ugly," Link said as they rushed off to the side. The three gang girls immediately transformed into their pokemon forms and the three challenging girls looked scared.

"They never seem to realise this will always happen!" Philippe shouted. D.S., Dreama and Zelda all emitted loud frightening roars which sent the 3 girls running in different directions. The chase was on! Yugi watched as Dreama concerned the smaller girl while her sister and friend ran after the other two. D.S. decided the roof tops were easier to spot the girl from while Zelda turned invisible to use a sneak attack. Dreama had a look that could kill. Her eyes were burning with rage as she slowly approached the girl. Within seconds the other two had chased the girl's friends into the same corner. Yugi felt a blast of wind as D.S. flew round the corner at super speed and landed beside Dreama and Zelda with her wings spread wide.

"You gonna piss off now!" She said evilly, it was more an order than a question. They nodded as one of them began to cry uncontrollably. Dreama and Zelda both rolled their eyes and told them to wise up, they shouldn't pick fights with people they know they can't win against. The girls ran off towards their group who all walked off rather quickly except one boy who stared at D.S. before she roared and sent a small blast of dragon fire at him. She snorted and had a look of death in her eyes before he actually ran off to get his friends.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked D.S. as she transformed back into her human form. She stood fixing her hair and said,

"A grudge, my ex finished me see years ago, and not long after that I started dating Link, but my ex thought once the girl he finished me for, finished him, that I would take him back. Naturally I didn't, I had someone better, well have, I've been dating link going on 3 years now." Yugi looked at her in amazement,

"So basically those girls always fight with you because of it?" She nodded,

"And also because I'm dating Link, apparently half the girls in this town would die for him, but if they lay a hand on him! They'll lose it faster than you can say dragon." Yugi laughed at her and followed her with the others out of the town.

They weren't a bad bunch, he thought, crazy, fun, evil but they looked out for each other.

_Meet me after the dark again and I'll hold you…I want nothing more than to see you there… evanescence – before the dawn _

TBC

Wooooo wat yous fink? Plz review!


	11. Chapter 9: Guardian Light and

It will be another while before Yami makes his grand entrance lol I have to squeeze a whole year into about 4-5 chapters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

**Chapter 9: Guardian Light and the destruction of the past**

After the rare encounter in the town they arrived back at headquarters, to find the pokemon flying round the tower like nothing normal. Once they spotted D.S. and the others they flew towards them

"D.S.! Important message from Light! Well she didn't say what it was exactly, but she said you and the others need to get your backsides to Guardian peck now! She said bring the kid!" Deena said now trying to get her breathe. The others didn't need told again they had all transformed into their pokemon form. D.S. followed suit and right away a gateway opened in front of them. It looked like a multi-coloured twister going at a super fast speed.

"Yugi, Ruk get on my back and whatever you do DON'T LET GO!" she yelled as they climbed on her back and she threw herself in the warp along with the others. It was like being on a super fast roller coaster! They were thrown from side to side as it bended and dipped until they saw and opening which threw them out into a large field area. Once they got to their feet Yugi saw there were 10 large mountains surrounding it. One was bright and sunny, the other covered in a vast forest, the next surrounded by a strange aura, the one beside it was covered in darkness but there was moon light shining around it, the one next to it was covered in roaring fires. The next was covered in steel like crystals, the one beside it had a thunder storm and lightening struck every few seconds. The one next to it was a giant rock with a few boulders falling down its slops. The one next to it might as well been a waterfall, which lead into a giant lake in the middle of all the mountains. The next one was surrounded by giant purple crystals with purple electricity flowing around them. Finally the last one was bright white, Yugi thought at first it was snow but then realised it was just a very bright light.

Right at that minute a large dragon flew from the 1st mountain and land right in front of them. It was a giant golden dragon with glittering blue eyes. Around its neck was a giant blue gold collar covered in diamonds. Similar bracelets covered its arms and around its head was a blue gold crown (AN: kinda like sailor moon's tiara thingi only blue) with a large diamond in the centre, the ends of it done like a mini pair of dragon wings.

"Thank goodness you got my message," she spoke. She sounded like D.S. only more proper.

"What happened now Light?" D.S. asked folding her arms. The dragon nodded towards Yugi,

"Will you ever understand no one finds headquarters out of the blue? This child is part of this team!" Light said and the others shouted "WHAT!" The dragon sighed and roared in the direction of the bright white mountain. There was a few seconds of silence before they heard a bird call before a large white phoenix flew across the planes. It landed beside Light and they got a better look at it. It was smaller than Light but nearly as big as one of them. It's feathers were gleaming white, its large black eyes surveyed the humans standing before it. On its head some of its feathers fell around its face and a few stuck out so they curved slightly above its neck.

"Everyone, this is Yin, the 11 guardian," Light said turning towards Yin, as the phoenix bowed its head in greeting.

"Yin?" D.S. asked wondering, shouldn't there be another phoenix,

"Light, shouldn't there be two of them? Yin and Yang? The two sides of the coin? Hell even Yin the Houndrio is twin is called Yang!" D.S. said confusing herself further. Light sighed and was about to speaker before a voice spoke,

"Well only one phoenix emerged from the star stone," walking towards light was what looked like a large black tiger, bigger than normal tigers, its stripes though resembled yellow lightening bolts, its green eyes visible on its dark face, surrounded by tinier lightening bolts.

"Thunder, I was wondering where you were. Look we can't be sure if there is even going to be another phoenix, though then again we did not expect an 11 guardian, did we? Well it does not matter, what matters is Yugi is connected to this guardian, meaning he already has his powers," Light said as Yugi looked confused. D.S. looked at him and smiled,

"Don't worry I thought I could sense you had some powers but I'm that daft I can never be to sure."

"D.S. there is no time to waste, he only has 2 pokemon, you must find the others, and I can assure you this will be easier than before. He needs trained up, you know that. Well you must go now, good luck!" Light said as the warp opened again as they re-entered it.

"Yugi come on, we gotta get you sorted with more pokemon," D.S. said dragging into a different area of headquarters. There were a few sofas spread out in this room and in the middle stood a large computer screen. D.S. turned on the computer and entered a pile of details before a large screen of many pokemon appeared. Once she typed in the final set of information she told Yugi,

"The pokemon picked are an indicator of the trainer themselves, now we have to see what pokemon are compatible with you." Finally the final set of pokemon appeared. There was more than 6 shown.

The 1st was a Lugia, the 2nd was an Articuno, the next was a Mew, next a Blaziken, then a Nidoking, then a Dodrio, next a Houndrio, after was a Fearow, then a dragonair, and so on. D.S. then check the ones currently available and got 2 pokemon who hadn't been on the 1st list. Nidoran male and Torchic.

"Nidoran is nidoking's 1st stage and torchic is blaziken's 1st stage. I'll have to look about a Houndrio, hey maybe houndoom's friend yin would take the spot! He's a wild pokemon anyway. You have Fearow and Ruk, so I guess I'll have to look for either a lugia, an articuno or a mew, probably a mew, they're really powerful." Once she was finished the machine opened a small door to reveal 2 pokeballs. D.S. took them and handed them to Yugi,

"You'll have to find some way to identify each pokemon, we can basically change the design of the pokeball or you can stick a sticker of some sort on it. They'll need training before they can evolve, in order to get Nidoking though, you need to us a moon stone, but we'll worry about that later. I'll go see if I can get the other pokemon sorted." D.S. printed out a copy of the list and was about to walk off before Yugi called to her,

"Harte wait! I need you to do me a favour 1st," D.S. turned to face him and nodded a sure. Behind him now stood Ruk holding the duel disk. She took the deck out of it and searched through it before picking out three cards. Yugi took them from Ruk and handed the cards to her,

"I want you to destroy these cards." D.S. looked confused was about to agree before she read two of the cards names,

"WINGED DRAGON OF RA! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON! No way Yugi I cant destroy these two, it would be like killing an actual dragon! Can't I just hid them!" Yugi shock his head.

"Those are the Egyptian god cards, they've caused even trouble, I don't ever want to see them again, and the only way to do that is if you destroy them." D.S. couldn't believe it, she had a thing about dragons, even ones on a piece of card, she freaked when her toy Dragonair fell in the lake one time and she spent 3 hours trying to get it out. She knew she had to this though, or else Yugi would just get one of the others to do it, and then she'd have to hurt them.

"Ok, ok I'll do it. What about that thing? What do you want done about that?" She said pointing at the duel disk. He handed it to her.

"Just get rid of it, better forgetting about duelling, I think training pokemon sounds a lot better," he said giving her a small smile. She smiled sadly and took the three cards over to another part of the room. Yugi watched like a hawk to make sure she didn't back out of it. Placing the cards on a metal table, a small flame emitted out of her finger. The cards caught fire instantly. She watched as the pieces of car smouldered and turned into a small pile off ass. She turned to face Yugi who sighed with relief.

"Thanks D," he said smiling softly at her. She grinned and threw him a playful glare,

"Just don't ever make me do that again or I'll set you on fire!" The pair sat laughing as the ass of the once Egyptian god cares slowly disappeared. Little however did Yugi know, D.S. had her own ways of being sneaky, even when people were watching her destroy things.

TBC

Sorry it took a while, haven't been feeling well


	12. AN

AN: sorry i havent been posting as often i was from the start, exams are next month so i have 2 study but im gonna try n have a chapter ever week r 2 now, i hope i havent lost my readers lol :)


	13. Chapter 10 Welcome to hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

**Chapter 10: Welcome to Hogwarts**

The summer had drawn to an end quickly. In these few short weeks D.S. and the team had to make sure Yugi and his team of pokemon were up to a good enough level of training. D.S. even had them training through the night some days. Explaining how big a threat Voldemort was, wasn't easy. Then getting him sorted for Hogwarts wasn't much easier. The biggest worry was what would happen if he was placed in a different house; the whole team was in Gryffindor!

"Will it really be all that bad if he isn't in Gryffindor?" Ron asked (AN: Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived the previous week, I just couldn't be bothered to write a chapter on their entrance LOL). Hermione hit him across the head.

"Yes Ronald! It would, he doesn't know any of the other people in the other houses! They might still be acting strange after last year, half of them didn't believe us, so we can only hope he is put in Gryffindor, that way he has us!" Hermione explained. There was a loud bang from the stairs as Louie decided it would be fun to shove everyone's trunks down them.

"LOUIE WOULD YOU QUIT BEING A MORON!" D.S. roared as her trunk opened and her stuff lay everywhere. She grabbed everything and just stuffed it back in the trunk and slammed it shut. The others grabbed their trunks and pulled them off towards the main entrance.

"How are we gonna get the trunks all the way to Kings Cross?" Ron asked looking at the others.

"Well usually our biggest flying pokemon carries them since we can't do magic outside of school, but since Philippe and Louie are 17 now they can just shrink them so we can stuff them in our pockets," Link said throwing his trunk carelessly to the side. Philippe had already started shrinking trunks but caused confusion when Dreama's and Zelda's trunks got mixed up.

"Look just wait until we get there, there going to the same place anyway," Philippe said as Zelda began to go crazy about it. Once everyone had their trunks put away safely in their pockets they exited headquarters, D.S. locked had locked the doors with a powerful magic which only she could open. The pokemon left behind in headquarters were still able to get to the outside training areas but could not stay out there beyond a certain time. They could be trusted to be left there as they knew where all the food was, and ever few weeks D.S. made sure the food supply was restocked so they won't starve.

"Alright, not a good idea to transform and fly it ourselves, considering a few of us can't fly," D.S. turned and looked from Ron, to Ginny and finally to Yugi, but she rolled her eyes playfully. Ron's pokemon form was an Arcanine, Ginny's was a Ninetales, and Yugi's was currently a Houndoom, since they still hadn't gotten him a Houndrio, but they were still planning to ask Yin once they reached Hogwarts. (AN: Yin the Houndrio lives in the forbidden forest, oh yeah hermione's form is a Suleon, its an evoled vaporeon with wings, I'll do a profile for it later)

"Though I guess some of us could transform and keep the pokemon as back up in case Moldywart has an ambush planned, but I don't think he will some how," D.S. transformed in to her Dragonaton form with Mew now sitting on her back. Link followed suit and transformed into his Tropius form. The others were then advised just to fly on one of their pokemon. Dreama called out her Altaria, Zelda called out her Pidgeot, Louie called out his Charidawn, Philippe called out his Pilodawn, Harry stuck with Houndoom, Ron with a Charizard, Hermione with Suleon, Ginny with Flygon and Yugi with Fearow.

"Ok we don't stop until we reach King's Cross, got it?" D.S. said flying into the air followed by the others. She allowed everyone to over take so she could an eye on anyone falling behind. The flight wasn't very long as the pokemon flew at maximum speed. By the time they reached King's Cross they had to race their way to the barrier. Since the train was about to leave in 5 minutes they didn't have time to explain to Yugi about the barrier, so he simply got dragged through by D.S. Dreama got really irritated when everyone else on the platform took ages to get on the train so she ended up shoving everyone out of the way! Anyone who wasn't a 1st year knew to expect one of the gang girls getting pissed off at the slow movement of people getting on the train. As there were so many of them they had to take 2 compartments. Ginny went off to find her own friends, while Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a compartment, though since Hermione and Ron were now prefects it left Harry stuck with morons 1-3 aka Link, Philippe and Louie! They always had the brilliant idea of seeing who could go the longest without breathing, and every time one of them always ended up lying past out with the trunks. This year however they now had a new idea for pranking the Slytherins, by making pasta magically appear in their pants at any random time (AN: got the idea from one of my friends lol she went in stuffed pasta down a guy's pants one time! LMAO). Their target however changed mysteriously and within seconds Yugi landed in their compartment laughing like a manic! (AN: Yugi's now extremely hyper and some what insane) saying that pasta had appeared in Dreama's pants and she was running around in circles screaming!

As they neared Hogwarts they changed into their uniforms and received a letter that D.S. was to bring Yugi straight to Dumbledore's office for sorting.

"Least it spares you the embarrassment of sitting infront of the whole school!" She said throwing the note in her trunk.

"They might think he's a 1st year!" Ruk said as she lay happily on top of the trunks. Yugi glared at her and threw one of the last leaping chocolate frogs at her. She opened her mouth lazily and swallowed the thing whole. When they got of the train Yugi followed them towards the thresal drawn carriages.

"Harte are they pokemon too?" Yugi asked pointing at the evil black horse.

"Huh? What? Where? Yicks I forgot about them things! Naw Yug there these horses you only see them though if you've seen someone die…" D.S. finally realized something,

"Who did you see die?" she whispered to Yugi. His eyes widened and he muttered,

"I don't wanna talk about it right now…" Thankfully she was stopped from asking further questions when Ron came running towards her,

"Harte is Harry with you?" She looked puzzled and shook her head.

"What is he missing!" Ron nodded his head.

"Link said he left the compartment and never came back! He thought maybe he went up to talk to you and the rest! Ginny and Luna didn't see him either!" D.S. was now really worried.

"Mew! Go back on the train and find Harry! Send a mind message to Mewa and tell her to search the school! When you find him get him into the school if he' not already there! And let me know if you don't find him! Yugi get on my back, we'll have to make a detour to Dumbledore's office, I'll give ya the tour of the place later!" She transformed into her Dragonaton form and flew off towards one of the towers. Thankfully she was able to get threw the windows. Using her claw she jabbed the window open and let Yugi through 1st before following. He quickly transformed into the Houndoom form and raced behind her as she ran full force down the hallway. They were nearly at Dumbledore's office when D.S. came to a sudden stop and growled baring her dragon teeth. Yugi stayed close behind her as he looked up at the tall man in black robes with the greasy black hair. He sneered down at the dragon girl.

"Miss Harte, I believe you are supposed to stay in the great hall before you set foot in any other hallway," he drawled in a sneering voice. D.S. glared at the man and to Yugi's surprise replied to the response, as if he wasn't a teacher,

"Yeah well greeseball I got business to take care of, if you've forgotten already, I'm now official gang leader, and therefore I don't have to take your crap if its going to stop me taking care of gang business, so kindly move snivelus or else you'll be getting hell from me all year!" She now stood looking at him smiling as her eyes narrowed. This looked even scarier because of the dragon features. Snape sneered and made his way past her. When not looking D.S. raised her middle finger at his back.

"That's Snape, Yugi, he's a creep and I don't really trust him, he favors his own house, Slytherin, and is a Death eater, I told you about them, but they say he's turned spy for our side, but don't believe a word of it, he never acts like it so its difficult to trust him. He's not allowed to give us too much grief because well we're more powerful in terms of strength and such thanks to the pokemon powers and such." She lead him over to the gargoyle statue and looked again at Dumbledore's letter for the password,

" _a vampire highly favors this lolly_"

"Bloody pops" she said and the entrance was revealed. Once they reached the door they transformed back to their normal forms and D.S. knocked on the door before entering the room. Once inside they saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. There sat the sorting hat on the table.

"Professors," D.S. said as she walked up to them.

"Miss Harte, I see you brought Mr Mouto, Yugi welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said observing the new student through his half moon specs. Professor McGonagall then lifted the sorting hat.

"Mr Mouto the sorting hat will decide which house you are to be placed in," she said as she then placed it on his head. D.S. watched hoping he would make it to Gryffindor.

"Ahhhh I sense great power from you, different even from that of the gang, an ancient power that for some time dewelled within you, yet some still remains, a dark side yes, but you posse powers of light, which overcome these shadows of your past, though they haunt you, yet you face them with courage, hmmmmm well better be GRYFFINDOR!" Yugi sighed with relief and laughed as D.S. jumped about in circles singing happily. In a few seconds her mobile started ringing very loudly. She suddenly stopped and flipped her pink and silver phone open.

"Did you find him?... THANK LIGHT!... what? Malfoy did what? Broke his nose? Right I'll get on it, oh good news! Yugi's in Gryffindor! Yeap! Aye I'll see yous in a few minutes! Harte out!" she closed the phone.

"Well professors we'll be going now thanks!" D.S. said as she lead Yugi out again.

"They got Harry, Malfoy that fucking dimwit punched him in the nose and put the full body binding spell on him, then threw the invisibility cloak over him, so think I'll have to have a word with him," she said evilly. Yugi could tell this girl clearly was insane, but he didn't care, he found himself becoming as insane as her, he definitely didn't seem like the same person he was years ago. Now he was wondering where Ruk had gone to, D.S. said she was probably sitting with the others waiting on him. Which she was when they entered the hall. She was stuck between Ron and Hermione who we're bickering yet again. Harry now sat at the Gryffindor in his normal clothes since he never got to change into his school robes on the train. D.S. and Yugi sat themselves down infront of them and waited for the chaos of the year to unfold, little to their knowledge, they were only facing part 1 of the challenge. The summer would bring the final key and thus the final part of the challenge.

Sorry for the big delay! Hope yous like it, basically I wanna cram the whole year into a few chapters and then Yami and the others should enter the story in no time…. I hope lol!

Plz review! Dee xxx


	14. Chapter 11: A Shadow of a Mew

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

(will add to listen l8r)

Exams are over! YAY:)

Yeah Yami should be back soon, lol its just the way I had this done was he didn't appear until next summer, so this year is gonna have to be crammed into a few chapters

**Chapter 11: A Shadow of a Mew**

The 1st few months of the year flew by quickly. In the space of this time Yugi had managed to catch up on the basics of what the others had learned magic wise and training wise. What pokemon he had were nearly at full level, Nidoran was now Nidorino and would not evolve into a Nidoking until Zelda felt he was ready. Torchic was now a Blaziken and had been renamed Blaze due to her over obsession of walking around whilst on fire, Houndoom had convinced his friend Yin to team up with them so he only needed some basic household training. Fearow was the next most powerful pokemon on the team after Ruk. She had now taken to training the rest of them in a series of harsh defensive and attack techniques. Yugi however was still one pokemon sort of 6 pokemon. D.S. was trying to find another Mew for him, but Mewa and Mew didn't know if there would be one who would be suitable.

Things had been different for the others compared to other years with Voldemort being back, and now that the ministry knew this was true, more precautions were being taken. For Yugi it was all different. He was used to everything by now, from the random ghost floating through walls, Ron and Hermione's endless bickering, Snape's dislike for Gryffindors, the complete randomness of D.S. and the girls and even the rareness of the idiotic plots of the guys. Even after an accident during the Quidditch beater tryouts, he'd manage to the team, someone stupidly sent a bludger flying out of the stadium at the same time Louie thought it would be funny to have a fight with baseball bats, so Yugi managed to send the bludger flying back into the stadium and crashing into a few Slytherins who had done enough mocking for the day.

"Whats pink and fluffy?" Louie said randomly one day they were walking outside.

"Me" Mew said as she sat on top of D.S.'s head.

"Nope" Louie said now dancing around.

"Waterpawn" Yugi said remembering the duel monster card. Louie looked at him and flicked him in the nose.

"Pink fluff! Come on hi people I tell the fluff jokes like there was no tomorrow!" he looked up at the sky and they watched as face drained of colour,

"Whats scary and heading right at us?" D.S. hit him over the head and told him to knock it off until they heard a high pitched screaming getting louder. They looked round and something went shutting past them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUK AND CHILDREN FIRST!" Ruk went crazy, grabbed Yugi, held him over her head and went running behind a tree. D.S. and Mew looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Louie had now thrown himself in the lake. The thing that was screaming now picked itself off the ground and shook its head, and spoke in a childish voice that sounded similar to a Mew.

"Well that was the worst landing," she turned to face them. Her brilliant red eyes shone. A purple Mew, her fur was a dark shade of purple that made her look almost black.

"Shadow! Thought I recognised the screaming!" Mew said floating over to her friend. The purple Mew glared and laughed,

"Whatever, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Shadow asked flipping her tail around the air.

"Well you know the way me, Mewa, Mew D and Mew Z and then the others hang about here with D.S. and them?" Mew said earning and nod from her friend, "Well I was wondering if you would be willing to join up on one of the teams?"

Shadow looked at Mew with wide eyes, "HUH?"

"Look I'm not saying you just have to yes and that's it, it has to be done the fair way, you have be beaten in a pokemon battle, please Shadow! I've been through practically every Mew on Mew Isle and not one comes even half close to you! You're the only Mew I know who is a suitable pokemon! Please! I wouldn't ask if I knew it was a mistake!" Mew said pleading with her friend, her brilliant blue shining. Shadow pondered and finally sighed,

"Ok, but if I'm not beaten I get to go home, deal?" Mew nodded and hugged her friend.

"Yugi pick a pokemon! If you beat Shadow here, she'll join your team, but if you fail, she goes, fair?" Yugi looked at Shadow and then to Ruk and they both nodded.

"Ok, only I think I'm gonna use Nidorino for this battle," he said earning a shocking gasp from Ruk.

"I need to make sure all of you are up to full strength Ruk, I promise you can take the next battle, whenever that is!" Yugi laughed as Ruk walked off with a playful pout on her face. Shadow was now ready to battle. Yugi called Nidorino to the field. He looked at the Mew before him and panicked, looking at Yugi as if he had completely lost the plot…AGAIN!

"Um Yugi, you do realise I want to live to see myself as a Nidoking!" Nidorino shouted frantically. Shadow grinned slyly.

"Don't worry Nido! We'll be cheering for you! WAYYYYYYYY over there!" Blaze pointed over to the trees and laughed.

"Will you lot stop goofing around!" Yugi said as Blaze now began to run round singing Barbie girl. The Blaziken rolled around laughing uncontrollably until Yin shoved his paw in her mouth to shut her up. Finally the battle got underway and Shadow proved to be one trickish Mew. She dogged Nidorino's horn attacks and poison stings.

"There's gotta be some way to lure her in close enough to attack… NIDORINO! USE LEER!" Yugi shouted hoping it would work. Nidorino skidded to a halt and look Shadow directly in the eye. The attack seemed to work until something strange happened. Shadow landed on the ground and slowly began to dissolve. All that remained where she stood was a shadow, that took the shape of a Mew.

"What!" Yugi gasped as he watched the shadow creep towards Nidorino. The shape of the shadow began to change, instead of a Mew shape shadow, it made it look like Nidorino had two shadows. Yugi saw the look of fear on Nidorino's face, and he remembered it was the same look he once had when the pharaoh's shadow once appeared beside his own. He had to convince Nidorino it would be ok,

"Nidorino! Don't let it scare you! Try using body slam on it!" Unfortunately Nidorino got its own shadow mixed up with the fake one and continue to run after its shadow instead.

"NIDORINO! THE OTHER SHADOW!" Ruk called as she watched the poor pokemon make a fool of itself. He finally got back on track and landed a body slam right on the fake one. They saw the shadow shake and stumble until it began to charge at Nidorino again.

"Magnitude!" Yugi shouted and watched as Nidorino sent a high level magnitude directly at the shadow. It took a violent hit! Shadow then began to materialise where the shadow had once been, and the others finally realised, this Mew didn't have a shadow because she was her own shadow! (AN: hehe hope I haven't confused anyone!) Shadow could barely stand or float, she tried to use a shadow ball attack but it fizzled out. She then fainted.

"Yugi quick! Use a master ball to catch her!" Ruk called as Yugi stood there staring at the unconscious pokemon. He snapped out of his daze and grabbed the master ball and tossed it at Shadow. Nidorino walked over to the ball and stared at it in amazement.

"I did it, I actually defeated a Mew!" The rest of Yugi's pokemon ran over to congratulate their friend! Well.. Blaze decided it would be better to throw herself on top of him and crash him, luckily Yin rolled her off before they had a Nido pancake! Shadow was let out of her pokeball. She to was amazed they had over come her defenses, no one had ever figured out how to attack her while she was a shadow.

Zelda walked over to Yugi and handed him a moon shaped stone,

"I think he's ready," she said nodding at the celebrating Nidorino. Yugi nodded and thanked her before heading over to Nidorino. The other pokemon parted a gap when they saw Yugi coming over. He kneeled down infront of Nidorino and showed him the moon stone. The pokemon's eyes widened in awe.

"You ready?" he asked the pokemon. Nidorino nodded and threw himself at Yugi for a hug, once he evolved he'd probably crush Yugi if he threw himself at him. Yugi sat the pokemon back on the ground as the others backed away slightly and watched as Nidorino place his claw on the moon stone. They all watched as the pokemon glew and grew. Then before them stood a dark purple Nidoking. Nidoking walked over to the water and looked at his reflection before letting out a cheerful roar. Shadow laughed and sat on one of his shoulders.

"I'm glad I didn't have to battle you like this!" she giggled and Nidoking laughed.

Yugi now had a team of 6 pokemon. They would help him threw out the year as they faced every challenge thrown at the gang, from Voldemort to solving other strange happenings at Hogwarts. They would have to work together and rely on eachother in order to defeat their enemy. However D.S. herself didn't realise what the guardians where planning, after all, what was Yin without Yang?

TBC

Hope everyone liked it :) a big warning now in the next chapter it will be next summer, just to make sure no one gets confused hehe. Plz review!

_Couldn't you have made one of the pokemon explode?_

I thought I got rid of you!

_You wish!_

Oh go crawl into a pyramid and don't come out

_Na I don't wanna!_

Oh get lost!


	15. Chapter 12: Seek and Unite

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

(will add to listen l8r)

Thanks for the reviews :) im so glad to be back finishing this yay!

**Chapter 12: Seek and Unite**

The next summer began with a shock. The guardians were becoming restless. The appearance of the darkness stone had caused uproar. Searching for the 12th gang member would have seemed difficult, yet the majority of them knew it could only be one person.

"Light, D.S. would not be impressed to hear it is him," Water spoke in her mystical voice. Water appeared to be a giant mer-unicorn. Her brilliant sapphire scales gleamed with the reflection of the water. Light sighed heavily.

"Water without him, they are in more difficulty than any of them realise, it's the only way if we want any hope of freeing Star. If I know D.S. she will make the rest of them play along with what Yugi's plan, I'm amazed they planned this if by chance he should appear. We have a chance, over time they will grow to understand each other, and the secrets behind the actions, hopefully sooner rather than later." Light said as she paced up and down a part of the lake.

The other guardians watched her with concern. Light nodded her head,

"They must be brought to headquarters, all of them, even those who did not harm Yugi; I have a strange feeling we will need a large power force. Draagonita!" Light called and a female Dragonite landed beside her.

"Go to the city of Domino and seek them out, the place is big so I have placed them in order which you must find them. Understand?" The Dragonite nodded her head and flew off threw a warp point which had appeared.

"Good luck…" Light whispered once Draagonita had vanished. Her greatest concern would be D.S.. The girl had grown so protective of Yugi and close to him that she may hold her defences high if she sensed he would be frightened around them. Whilst Yugi was now stronger than he ever was and more courageous, none of them knew how he would actually be in this situation. They would only know when they were all together.

Draagonita flew swiftly across the sea towards Domino Port. She flew inland towards the large buildings and began her search for Kaiba Corp. Once she saw the building with the initials KC she began scanning the various windows. Light had warned her that pokemon were extremely rare in Domino so she was to keep her guard up at all times. She zoomed past the windows so fast she almost past the person she was looking for. Stopping quickly in her tracks she glanced in the window and stared at the male brunette sitting at the desk in the large office.

"Bingo" the Dragonite smiled to herself proud she had found the 1st person on the list with little trouble. She knocked her fist on the window a few times and watched as the CEO looked at the door then slowly turned his head towards the window. She watched as his eyes widened slightly at the sight of her hovering outside his window. Draagonita pointed towards the closed window and indicated for him to open it. He got up still watching the pokemon with a look of confusion and opened the window.

"For a minute I thought you weren't going to open it," Draagonita said laughing slightly. Kaiba stared at the pokemon in slight shock when he heard it speak.

"What do you want?" he said harshly. Draagonita smiled at him,

"I have information that might interest you." Kaiba laughed coldly.

"What information could a pokemon possess that would be any use to me! Get away from here!" Kaiba was about to close the window but stopped once he heard her say,

"So you have no interest in the location of Yugi Moto? I would have thought you would have been thrilled to here where the King of Games has been for the past year, but if you're not, then I guess I'll tell someone else who's interested!" She turned slightly and made it look like she was about to zoom off.

"Wait! You're telling me you know where Yugi is? His geek friends assumed he was possibly dead." Kaiba said and watched the Dragonite shake her head.

"Nope he's alive and well. So you are interested then?" She watched Kaiba nod his head slightly. She smiled at him,

"In that case I will require you're help, I must find his so called friends, and I was informed you would know where to find them, or at least some of them."

Kaiba told her to go down to the front door and wait. Once he got down there he got into his car (AN: the one he got in waking the dragons lol I love that car!) and told her to follow him. It was a good thing Dragonite were extremely fast flyers because Kaiba went speeding down the road. Within minutes they came to a stop outside the Kame Game shop. Kaiba got out of the car to see the Dragonite had already landed beside the car.

"The pharaoh can round up the geek squad, no doubt they'll all come running when they here about Yugi." Kaiba said as he went threw the door of the game shop. Draagonita didn't even wait to see if they would let her, she squeezed threw the door and followed Kaiba. Grandpa sat behind the counter and looked up when he heard the door open. He was slightly shocked to see Kaiba but was then even more shocked when he saw Draagonita.

"Kaiba, what can I do for you?" Solomon asked. Kaiba told him he was looking for Yami, Grandpa pointed towards the doorway which led into the apartment and told him Yami was in there with Tristan and Joey. Kaiba thanked him and motioned for the pokemon to follow him. The Dragonite took a moment to glare slightly at Grandpa before following him.

The others looked up when they saw Kaiba.

"Kaiba! Wat are you doing here ya gerk!" Joey said jumping to his feet. Joey's tough guy act dropped when he saw the pokemon behind Kaiba.

"YA! Wat is dat thing!" Joey said hiding behind the sofa. Tristan soon was back there hiding with him. Yami looked at the pokemon in confusing. Over the year he had never forgiven himself for what they had done to Yugi. He had gotten slightly thinner and slightly paler. He had stopped playing duel monsters for months and once he tried to play it again, even Tristan had little trouble beating him.

"This pokemon says it knows where Yugi is…" Kaiba was cut off by a claw being pointed in his chest.

"Listen pal! The name's Draagonita! I'm a Dragonite! And incase by now if you haven't realised I'm a girl! You got that you stuck up rich boy?" Draagonita said towering over Kaiba, her eyes filled with rage. Kaiba looked kind of scared by this and waited for the pokemon to calm down, which wasn't long because once Yami heard Yugi's name, he was on his feet.

"You know where Yugi is? Please you have to tell us!" Yami said begging the pokemon. She folded her arms.

"I was given an order only to tell you when everyone was here, so round up the rest of these people and get me something to eat to while your at it!" she began to pace around the room while Tristan, Joey and Yami began phoning everyone frantically. Finally everyone was there: Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Tea (to everyone's disgust), Duke and Mokuba.

"Ok everyone's here now tell us!" Joey shouted slightly at the Dragonite.

"Very well. Well I don't know if everyone knows why exactly Yugi left, but I'll leave that to him to tell you when you see him. He left here with a pokemon which none of you knew about, a Rukario called Ruk. She brought him to a friend of mine called D.S. and for the past year she has been hiding all traces of him from you lot, but unfortunately fate is more powerful than an insane psycho dragon girl. I need all of you to come with me now to where Yugi is."

They all looked confused.

"So where exactly are we going?" Tea said in her "like I really care" voice. Draagonita looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I can't say where Headquarters is located until we get there, by the way Kaiba i'll need you to give this lot a lift in a helicopter or something because I didn't bring any mode of transport besides myself." Draagonita said smiling. Kaiba was not impressed,

"Hold on, you really expect me to drop everything and take this lot on some wild goose chase just to find Yugi!" he now wished he had just agreed for Draagonita had now lifted him into the air and was glaring at him.

Dam I'm good! Draagonita thought as she flew ahead of the Blue eyes white dragon jet and helicopter which followed her.

"IM SIMPLY THE BEST! BETTER THAN ALL THE REST! BETTER THAN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She stopped her singing as Kaiba charge the jet at her. He clearly didn't like her singing. She showed him she didn't like his flying by aiming a dragon breath attack slightly off aim at his jet to scare him. She had no other way of entertaining herself if she was going to be charged at for singing.

Atleast they could be thankful not to be stuck with Tea as she desperately flirted with Yami, who completely ignored. He was busy thinking about Yugi. Would Yugi be angry at them? What were his new friends like if they had managed to hide his whereabouts even when they had the police searching for him. They would only know when they got there.

TBC

Wooooooooo hope yous liked that hehe! Plz review! Thanks!

_Kaiba got run over by a taxi! It was a very sexy one indeed!_

_Joey went stood in dog poo! Cause he dunno wat 2 doo! WOOOOOO my singing is the sex!_

Draga you've been hanging around with Ann again haven't you?

_So wat! Maybe I was with mr onion!_

Mr onion lives with Ann slaps forehead you are hopeless lol


	16. Chapter 13: Put ur mask on its show time

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

(will add to listen l8r)

Thanks again for the reviews!

**Chapter 13: Put on your mask, its show time**

Draagonita was nearing headquarters. As she was one of the Dragonite who worked for Light she could pass through the barrier. As she approached the area where headquarters was concealed the barrier began to dissolve.

GANG POV (AN anyone of the gang members minus D.S. and Yugi)

Dreama was glad the weather was really warm. She lay out sunbathing in one of the abandoned training areas along with Espeon and Mewd. They had set up the radio and were listening to Maneater when they heard what sounded like a Helicopter.

"What the hell! This is a restricted air zone! Uh!" She pushed herself on her feet and legged it back towards headquarters where Louie and Philippe already running out, well Louie actually fell flat on his face and Philippe just ran over him.

"Dreama leg it in there and tell Harte we got company!" Philippe said to her as she stood and laughed at Louie. She nodded and ran into Headquarters and began calling D.S.

From the trees Fearow stood perched on a branch sleeping until he heard the noise. Opening his beady eyes he stared up into the air and looked at the aircrafts. His eyesight allowed him to see every detail far up there, and he was angered when he saw a certain person glance out the window. Without waiting a second longer Fearow shot into the air and began to act the Helicopter. He was determined to break threw the window where Yami and the others now stood watching in horror as this large angry large bird threw itself with great force towards them.

"WE'RE GONNA BE KILLED BY A GIANT BIRD!" Joey screamed running around the helicopter like an idiot.

D.S. POV

"Ya put the lime in coke you nut and drink em all together!" I sang happily as I sat in the upstairs office along with Yugi. He was zoned out, the mp3 blasted into his good ear so he couldn't hear I word I said hehe I loved when he did that.

"YUGI'S STRAIGHT!" I roared and screamed and danced around the room shouting random things as I do until I heard someone else screaming.

"Hey this is a one person screamathon!" I continued to dance around the room and decided for the fun of it to send Yugi spinning around in the chair. He glared and flipped his hair out of his eyes. Me and the girls had got to work on it ages ago and it was now straight. He didn't like it very much when our friend Lisa decided he looked like a cactus when she was drunk. It was rather amusing.

"HARTE!" Dreama came crashing into the room. I turned and faced her,

"What? I'm being random here" I said and danced about again. Dreama slapped her forehead, walked over to me and faced my head in the direction of the window. I saw the jet and helicopter and my mouth fell open in shock. Yugi pulled the mp3 phone out of his ear, looked at the blank expression on my face then looked out the window.

"I don't believe it….." he muttered. D.S. began running around frantically.

"How the hell did they get here! Ok never mind that! Yug what are we gonna do! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!" I stopped screaming when Yugi shoved the fanta bottle in my mouth, I was gonna have to hit him for that later.

"Ok, try not to panic" he said. I didn't know if he was chatting to me or himself. I was more concerned about the fact there was a fanta bottle in my mouth. I spat it out and watched as it bounced off the wall and hit Dreama on the head hehe! Oh right Yugi's throwing a Yugi tantrum! Hopefully this one won't be as bad as the Voldemort attack, Yugi decided when Voldemort attack a few months ago it would be the best time to start dancing like a moron, I canni chat I joined in because we were both on a lot of sugar!

"HARTE ARE YOU LISTENING!" Yugi was now standing in the chair yelling in my face. I shook my head and nodded dumbly, hehe as I do. Yugi went over the plan again with me, just in case I forgot he said, nice to see the faith your best friend has in you, hehe!

Yugi's POV

I can't believe it! After a year they actually found me! I know it seems strange I'm glad they're here! But after what they did I should be angry, well that's the plan, like D.S. told me, be mean to keep them keen. My only really worry is Yami….

I can't exactly walk right up to him and go I love you! He practically killed me! But I still love him! UGH! I swear I got rid of the other voice in my head long ago and yet I was still having a battle in my head! The others had told me the best thing to do if they ever found me would be to make them think I hated them and if they stayed to slowly drop the cover up, well D.S. said not to drop it completely if Yami didn't feel the same way about me like I felt about him. Louie's plan was genius, except I didn't want him killed. He suggested we led them all into a false sense of security and then when they least expected it push them off a cliff.

"Ok, we'll go with the original plan, D, I need ya to make sure the others know what we're doing, if one of the lets slip I'll look like a fool!" I said looking at D.S. with fear and concern. She did the only thing she ever could when things like this happened, hugged me. I knew she wouldn't let me down, the one thing about D.S. was if you told her something you didn't want anyone else to find out about, she would die before she told anyone, she would only drop hints if the person allowed her. We all trusted her with a lot, I remember the day she sat saying this to all of us

_Flashback_

"_Harte I'm amazed you don't keep a diary! I mind that slut what ya call her, Tea, kept one and I remember one day I found it and it was all about her stalking all these guys and all the shit they did!" I said as I lay on D.S.'s bed while she sat glued to the gamecube playing Mario Kart with Link, Louie and Philipp._

"_Caterpie (D.S.'s insane nickname for me, basically I caught a caterpie by mistake once and she calls me that sometimes) if I kept a diary, basically none of you would be safe, because it would hold information on each of you, and besides why would I wanna sit wasting an hour of my time writing down stuff that's already in my head! AHHH now I'm losing! GRRRR Yugi tell someone to order a pizza! I'm hungry!"_

_I rolled about laughing! She had eaten none stop all day and yet this girl was like a stick!_

"_Louie go order a pizza!" I said laughing at the horrified look on his face. He reached over and paused the game from D.S.'s joy-pad._

"_Why should i!" he asked. I giggled,_

"_Well if you don't I may just have to tell Zelda about that thing that happened last week!" Louie went pale and walked out of the room on his mobile ordering the pizza. D.S. was in stitches laughing when she remembered we found Louie had set fire to some of Zelda's clothes the week before. We promised not to tell her so long as he did whatever we said for the next month. _

_End Flashback_

"Don't worry hun, you know they'll get worse than death if they say anything," She said pulling back and grinning evilly. I just laughed, everyone just referred to D.S. as the dragon, and I was glad to have her as a friend, because she really knew how to scare you when she wanted to, or even didn't want to!

Sadly there was only so much she could do for me now, I looked at Ruk who stood ready. Shadow had gone ahead and warned the other pokemon. They knew what to do, well Fearow didn't, but he hated them for what they did, and I knew it would be hard to convince him to leave it in the past, but it would have to be done.

TBC

Lol right sorry if anyone got confused through that I kinda wrote half of it then went back to it a few days later n never read over it lol

Plz review:)

_R I'll get king chicken to yous!_

Lisa's not here lol

_BAWK!_


	17. Chapter 14: Just one hit

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

(will add to list l8r)

Glad everyone's enjoying it :) heres more

**Chapter 14: Just one hit I promise I can take it!**

Once they had landed they noticed the Dragonite was gone, but there was a crowd now standing before them, none looked amused. Fearow had disappeared whilst attacking the windows, they guessed he got blasted back when they landed. They clambered out o the helicopter and looked at the pokemon that stood watching them like hawks.

"Umm dey don't look happy to see us guys!" Joey said backing off slightly.

Dreama spoke (AN in espeon form)

"Why should we be happy! You're trespassing! Leave now or you will regret it!" Joey screamed aswell did a few of them before backing off further. Kaiba sneered down at her and spoke,

"We were lead here by a Dragonite so clearly someone wanted us here." Dreama growled and looked ready to attack when a voice called,

"STOP!" The pokemon group parted as D.S. came strolling up in her Dragonaton form. She neither smiled or glared, but had on her typical "I'm not fucking smiling face" Dragonaton were quite tall even when all fours so she only had to tilt her head up slightly to glance at Kaiba.

"A Dragonite lead you here? As far as I know no Dragonite left these grounds today or yesterday or the day before that!" She knew that because she had them training the past few days to help a few of them get closer to evolution level.

"Uh well one musta left cause why else would we be ere? It was scary!" Joey said walking up to D.S. She turned quickly and snapped, once he jumped back she swished her tail and grinned to herself.

"Clearly you don't know not to approach a Dragon when she's in the middle of bitching at someone!" Her friends laughed as she flapped her wings.

"Look it did lead us here because it told us this is where Yugi had been hiding for the past year!" Kaiba was getting frustrated. D.S. turned her head slowly to look at him and murmured "Yugi…" She posed herself and glance at them all taking in everything. Her eyes stopped on Yami.

"So you're the pharaoh!" She began to approach him. The others saw he became slightly nervous. She towered over him slightly, her dragon like eyes narrowed. He looked her in the eye trying to conceal the fear.

"What do you want with him? If you think I'm going to hand him back to you so you can break him again then you should think again!" Yami's head dropped slightly and he stammered out his response,

"Look I didn't mean to hurt him, I really don't know why I even did, and you have to believe me!" Before she could reply someone began laughing once he had said this. D.S. turned around to see Yugi (AN in Houndrio form) rolling around laughing. The new comers looked confused at this sight. Yugi managed to get to his feet still laughing and strolled over towards D.S. and the pharaoh.

"You don't why! My backside! Geez your royal brainlessness try and come up with a better excuse! I'm all ear! Yeah that's right I can only hear outta one ear thanks to yourself!" He now stopped laughing and stood close to D.S. just incase. Yami and the others looked at him in confusing, before they all gasped,

"Yugi!" He clapped his paws in a sarcastic congrats way. Joey and Tristan began stammering out things like

"HE'S BEEN TURNED INTO THE DOG FROM HELL!"

Yugi roared angrily silencing their babbling. D.S. smiled at him before turning to face the pharaoh again. Yugi glanced at the others behind him before turning back towards the ass hole crew (AN Louie's name for them)

"Don't think we're finished with you just yet, you see when I left, I didn't leave alone, and actually I wasn't alone the whole time I put up with your senseless abuse! The reason you never knew though was because I was not going to allow someone else to get hurt because of me! Well lets just say now she wants her revenge, and so do the rest of my pokemon," Yugi said his eyes narrowed and a smile across his face.

Just as he spoke a large shadow began to speed its way up to them and lingered under Yugi.

"Look out!" Yami shouted to warn Yugi, but he stood there laughing.

"What's wrong pharaoh? Scared of a wittle shadow?" Yugi spoke to him as if he were a child. The others in the back laughed.

"Shadow reveal yourself!" Yugi said as the shadow moved to his side and a gleaming purple light emitted from it. Shadow appeared and opened her brilliant red eyes. She giggled evilly. Suddenly the ground began to shake as Nidoking came charging out from behind Yami. He leapt over the pharaoh and quickly turned to face him once he was beside Yugi. Yin and Blaze weren't far behind him either. Fearow then appeared out of the trees and flew around headquarters once before landed beside the others.

"That just leaves….." Yugi turned to face his room as had the others when they heard

"_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need   
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be   
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled"

Ruk stood on the balcony singing evanescence – everybody's fool (AN to give an idea Ruk sounds exactly like her hehe) She then leapt over the balcony and landed unharmed on the ground before striding up to them, everyone in her way parted.

_"Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she _

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled"

Her voice dropped slightly and Blaze and Shadow joined in the singing perfectly

"_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore"

Blaze stopped, Shadow continued along with Ruk

"_It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me   
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool"

Once she had stopped the others all began clapping and cheering madly, someone even threw a bunch of roses at her as she took a bow. Her eyes looked with Yami's. Red eyes burned with anger, while crimson eyes filled with sorrow.

"You have nerve showing your face around here! You don't know me, but I know all about you, a coward, once you got your own body you thought you could through Yugi to the side! I don't take kindly to people like you! Bullies! And if using him wasn't enough, no you had to hurt him! Physically and emotionally! If he hadn't have ordered me to stay hidden lets just say you wouldn't be standing here, oh no you would be lying cold in the ground. Well now lets see how brave the pharaoh is! Come on! Hit me! I dare you! Just one hit! I promise I can take it! What are you waiting for? I'm an easy target!" She lowered her head and came so close to his face. She watched as he slowly backed off his eyes closed and his head lowered slightly.

D.S. glanced at Yugi and he sighed and nodded. She knew they couldn't take it to far.

"Enough Ruk, I don't think we should let me him break down right away," D.S. said. Ruk snorted slightly before making her way back over to the others. D.S. looked at them and one by one they all went to different areas of headquarters. All but Ruk and Shadow, Shadow didn't leave because she was still intimating them, Ruk however continued to glare at the pharaoh, because unknown to everyone, she had another reason for revenge, apart from him hurting Yugi.

D.S. just stood confused and looked at everyone before transformer back into herself, earning a gasp by the easily fascinated people. Yugi followed her example and changed back into himself. Now they could see how much he had changed. His eyes were no longer wide but had finally narrowed normally; his gaze was similar to Yami's now. His hair no longer spikey but straight, falling only a few inches below his shoulders, the gold bangs remained the same, expect slightly shorter. The innocent look that made him seem more child-like had vanished now as he looked at them with fire in his eyes. From hanging around his new friends he had learned now to stand up for himself, allowing no one to make him feel inferior, he didn't care what people heard him say, he cursed and bitched about people along with the rest of them. Some would have said he was pretending, but he actually wasn't. This was his new out look, true he was still sensitive, he could still play the sweet innocent Yugi, but he was still having trouble at times if someone called him weak or pathetic etc. D.S. had told him to stop taking what people say to heart, they were wrong and if they didn't believe he wasn't weak then show them your not! As she said one night when she was seriously hyper

_Flashback_

"_woooooooooooooooooo!" D.S. was bouncing on the sofas even though most of them were sitting there._

_Yugi stormed in with their friend Lisa bouncing around in her pokemon form (Absol)_

"_Caterpie!" D.S. said in a sing-song voice, "What be the matter with you hunni? Me very hyper! Hehe!" Yugi glared at her slightly before sighing. Lisa looked sadly at her friend before turning to D.S. (AN: just incase anyone confused they in Hogwarts LOL only Lisa's a muggle who just randomly appears at any hour of the day)_

"_Awww Malfoy called him a weak poof!" she said as Yugi growled hearing this. D.S. continued bouncing._

"_Yugi-pie what did I tell ya! Don't take what people say to heart! What ya can do to poo-heads like Malfoy is kick dem in da gut! Tie a rope round der leg and dangle them from the highest tree you can find in the scariest part of the Forrest!" She now ran off down the floor of the Autorium (AN ive spelt it right don't worry lol just say it as it spelt) Yugi looked at Lisa and they both grinned evilly before prancing out of the room._

_10 mins later_

_Harry and Ron came stumbling into the Gryffindor common room laughing hard. Everyone gathered round them to see what was so funny. Mewa held up the moving picture of Malfoy dangling from a tree while Yugi flew in mid-air laughing at him and Lisa rolled around on the ground laughing._

_End flashback _

"Well I guess they'll have to stay hear," D.S. said and watched as Yugi's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"WHAT!" She slapped her hand over his mouth and continued talking.

"Look I don't know if you noticed but Fearow's knocked the engines out of the jet and helicopter!" True enough Fearow now stood proudly with both engines lying on either side of him. Yugi glared and stormed up to him. No one heard what he said to the pokemon but D.S. held back a laugh. She knew he was pretending to shout at him as he flared his arms about but she knew he was probably saying something like,

"Thank you Thank you Thank you! I would never of thought of that!" He marched back over to D.S. and only she could see him holding back a laugh. She turned back to the others and pointed towards headquarters. When none of them moved she emitted a loud dragon roar (AN her still in human form) and Yugi laughed as all of them scrabbled and ran towards it. He thought it was funny seeing Kaiba actually scared for once. Now the question was where the hell where they gonna stay!

TBC

Hope yous like :) plz review

_Nellie the elephant pack her trunk and said goodbye to the circus!_

**Off she went with a truppety trump! TRUMP TRUMP TRUMP!**

Ok who let Yugi in!

**Me!**

You let yourself in? you're meant to be in the story!

**Its my sugar break!**

_Yes so shhhhhhhh! hands Yugi a bag of sugar_

Oh well when in psycho town! grabs a bag of sugar and goes hyper with the other two


	18. Chapter 15: The Millieum Truth

I4ever

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

(will add to list l8r)

YAY dances soo happy yous like it :)

**I am the Champion! MY FRIENDS!**

Um one second Grabs a box and sticks it over Yugi's head, he falls asleep

_Yugi! NO! shrugs and grabs the rest of the sugar_

HEY! BRING DAT BACK! Ok heres the next chapters ive got a psycho to chase!

**Chapter 15: The Millieum Truth**

"HARTE I HATE YOU!" Yugi roared as she went down the stairs.

"I Love you too Yugi!" she called back. Somehow she _accidentally _managed to pair the others in to the spare rooms which meant Yami had to stay in Yugi's room, meaning Ruk got kicked out of her bed and had a choice of the sofa or to stay in Lisa's house which was a few miles away from headquarters, plus Lisa was partying a lot during the summer so she choose a sofa, besides, Lisa ended up in headquarters nearly every time she went out, and she just shared Yugi's bed. She was warned though she might get sent flying out of the bed if she decided to appear out of nowhere with out him knowing.

Anyway back to Yami. Yugi was now sitting in his bathroom, Yami thought he was in there trying to kill himself or finding a way to kill HIM! Only the gang knew Yugi was probably in there dancing and silently cheering. Ruk stood in the corner of the room still glaring at Yami, who sat on the bed glancing at her with a sense of unease. Yugi then stormed out of the bathroom and just walked out of the room, quickly followed by Ruk, and an unsure Yami. As he got near the stairs he made sure Ruk was right behind him, he still had a fear that someone would push him down the stairs; he wouldn't even trust D.S. behind him on the stairs. When they reached the bottom they saw Kaiba yelling at D.S. about Fearow destroying his blue eyes jet and his helicopter. Yugi laughed as he saw D.S. said there yawning at everything he said. Kaiba was growing angrier and soon he was reaching for neck, but with one swift movement D.S. had him by his neck (AN and she's smaller than him!)

"Look here! If you want help fixing them yelling at me is not going to do anything! Now if you ask nicely, Louie and Philippe will help you! And if you keep yelling at me you're head is gonna be shoved up your ass!" She pushed him on the ground and strolled off. Yugi was now leaning against the wall laughing madly along with Ruk. Kaiba quickly got to his feet glaring at Yugi before he went outside. Yami saw D.S. speaking to Louie and Philippe who nodded and went outside after Kaiba no doubt to help fix the jets.

Yugi walked up to D.S. said something to her no one else heard, but she rolled her eyes and dragged him into the kitchen laughing. Ruk sighed and went threw a different door which lead to the living room. Yami followed her and found the ones in there yelling and diving for the remote. Ruk took one look, turned around pushed Yami out of her way and left before saying,

"Stop following me!"

Yami turned back to the insane people fighting for the remote. Dreama was pulling Ron's hair, while Link kept Dreama on the ground, Zelda was sitting on Link. Lisa who had just arrived was rolling around laughing on the sofa with the pokemon. She sat up when she saw Yami and tried to stop herself laughing before saying,

"Yugi I thought we dealt with dat hair already!" and she continued to roll around. Link got up sending the rest flying with the remote in hand.

"That's not Yugi, Lisa, that's the pharaoh." Lisa stopped laughing before taking another look at him.

"Dam he's sex on legs!" Yugi walked in the room the second she said this.

"King chicken, you've been drinking again!" Lisa nodded. Yugi sighed with relief.

"Thank bob! And Lisa, don't insult me! Comparing me to THAT!" Yugi said pointing at Yami as Lisa rolled around laughing.

"Yugi I'm staying here tonight! You're coming out partying with me so phone the beeotch!" Lisa said waving her hands around. Yugi laughed. She was referring to their friend Ron.

"Aye Lisa if you're staying here tonight you can crash in Harte's room," Yugi said watching the look of horror on her face.

"No no no! I crash in your room! Always have always will!" She sat with her arms folded huffing.

"Sorry but Ruk's been kicked out of her bed," Yugi said and Lisa continued to argue.

"I'll just share your bed den! Or is someone gonna be joining you," Lisa busted into a fit of laughter. Yugi went pink and hit her playfully. He was glad she hadn't said a name. Yami looked slightly confused as everyone else understood this.

The very next second there was a scream from outside and Louie came crashing threw the open window.

"RUN! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

D.S. came running in shouting,

"What Voldemort's tap dancing!" Louie shook his head. Philippe stuck his head in the window.

"Harte I think there's two comets heading right at us!" Lisa cheered and rolled of the sofa and jumped out the window, running across the garden and threw herself at Kaiba shouting.

"We're gonna die!" Everyone else ran outside and tree enough, two things were speeding threw the atmosphere right towards headquarters.

"Well if we're gonna die might as well do something stupid one last time," Yugi said to D.S. after he dragged Lisa away from Kaiba. D.S. held Yugi back,

"Wait, they're slowly down," True enough they were actually slowing down. One was slightly faster. It reached the ground first; the creature's form was now visible. It was a dragon. As the dust cleared they saw how white it was (AN: blue eyes white dragon in pokemon form, only female so not as boyish lol) Her blue eyes flashed at them with anger. The second creature landed close to her, the white dragon flashed at glare at it.

The second was also a dragon, only black (AN female red eyes black dragon hehe). This one however landed flat on its face and looked up at them grinning stupidly.

"Nigeara, (Ni-gear-a) what are you doing here!" The white dragon spat out growling. Her voice was snobbish, yet exotic. The black dragon laughed.

"Iceara (Ice-ara) Long time no nag! What happened? Mews get sick of your big headedness?"

"Um not to be rude, but who the heck are you?" Dreama asked looking confused. Iceara glared at her, but Nigeara smiled,

"Well I'm Nigeara, and this happy looking camper is Iceara." Iceara let out a piercing roar at Nigeara. Kaiba looked at Iceara with wide eyes, only muttering 4 words,

"Blue eyes white dragon….." Iceara heard this right away turning towards him, fire buring in her eyes. She let out and almighty roar before preparing to attack. Suddenly they heard a soft, but loud cry,

"Ho-oh!" The legendary bird flew over headquarters soaring down to the ground. She landed folding her wings back into place staring at Iceara.

"Back of you over grown bird!" She growled at Ho-oh. Everyone could see Nigeara slowly walk over to Iceara, but she roared at her scaring her.

"Iceara, I see your memory is not what it used to be, if you have already forgotten who I am." Ho-oh said and watched as the dragon gulp.

"Well, Ho-oh, I am surprised to see you in this place. After all the years of hiding from humans, you now live among them?"

Ho-oh smiled down at her.

"Well you see I do not hold grudges against every human for the crimes of one, so long ago, in a time that was destroyed from history and remade."

Everyone stood looking at each other shrugging.

"Whatever, now something summoned us here, and if I recall correctly only the puzzle ever had the ability to do that once it was near you Ho-oh and the other items were nearby." Iceara said and her eyes looked with the puzzle around Yami's neck (AN: he put it back together after Yugi destroyed it)

"You!" she shouted. Nigeara gasped,

"I don't believe it! He has the puzzle! But it belongs to Ho-oh!"

Yugi stood confused. He wasn't the only one. Ruk however stepped forward,

"Ni, don't get your tail in a twist! Don't you remember we handed some of the items over to the humans after what happened?" The two dragons noticed Ruk for the 1st time.

"RUK!" Nigeria raced over to her and hugged her. Ruk returned the hug and nodded at Iceara who returned the nod.

"Ok someone want to explain what is going on here! MY HEAD HURTS WITH ALL THIS CONFUSION!" D.S. shouted and sobbed. Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled softly at her before turning to Ho-oh.

"Ok Ho-oh maybe you can explain this?" she nodded her head.

"Well you see the millieum items where not created by the humans, they were created by the pokemon. You see long ago, Mew was the only legendary pokemon. The other pokemon lived in harmony with humans, obeying a few simple rules of pokemon. The legendaries all originated from Egypt, the majority of pokemon did. However one day a pokemon broke one of the pokemon laws, it attacked a human. The humans began a rebellion against pokemon, destroying them. Mew and her two guardians, the rarest of all Houndrio, the Gold and Silver Houndrio, Hikari and Yue, made their way to the scence of the battle. Three pokemon had been told to alert them of trouble, a male jolteon, a male flareon and a female vaporeon. Some pokemon which were good friends of the Houndrio, Hikari and Yue, where some of the pokemon being destroyed.

In a desperate attempt to save them Mew transformed them into completely different pokemon, the legendaries. However there were two pokemon Mew didn't notice were being hurt, Hikari's friend Pidgeot, and Yue's friend Fearow. The Houndrio had the ability to create legendaries also, so Yue transformed Fearow into Lugia, but not the lugia you know today/ This Lugia had a pure white body, the parts on todays Lugia which are blue, where black. It also had 2 pairs of wings. He was bigger, and very different.

Hikari however transformed Pidgeot, into a Ho-oh. Again not a normal Ho-oh, she was half human (AN: if anyones played legend of Zelda wind waker, shes like a rito), her nose a small fine beak, her legs, long and slim, each ended in a fine slim claw like foot. A graceful tail formed from the end of her back. Her arms where normal, yet spurted wings when she needed to fly. Her feathers were a mixture of crimson and gold. Her eyes were gentle blue, and her voice could stop all evil.

This Ho-oh watched as the three eevee evolutions tried to escape but were masked in flames. She stopped the battle with a cry and surrounded the place in a rose flame, destroying only the weapons. The three dead pokemon bodies were lifted into the air and from them came Raicku, Entei and Suicune.

The items where created in an underground volcano pit hidden way below the desert (AN: I almost wrote dessert lol whos hungry?) Mew decided to place Ho-oh encharge, yet Mew had the power to enforce any rule she wished. The items where created especially for each pokemon. Mew bore the Millieum necklace, as she could foresee the future. Iceara bore the millieum rod, as it gave her the ability to see trouble coming. Nigeria bore the millieum scales; they told her when the balances of humans and pokemon etc were out of balance. Suicune, the loyalist of the legendary dogs to Ho-oh, bore the millieum ring; this guided her away from trouble and towards any lost objects. Jirachi bore the millieum eye; it allowed her to read the minds of people to find the truth. Celebi bore the millieum key, this let her open time gates. And finally Ho-oh bore the millieum puzzle, this symbolised her role as protector of the legendaries, but it also gave her powers beyond what anyone could know.

However after a many millieum, they realised Ho-oh could not survive in her form. She continued to die and be reborn, living for only 30 years each time. Also some of the pokemon where attracting unwanted human attention, not the desire to catch them but the desire to have them, for their pleasure. So Mew deleted all our history, and rebuilt it,so humans believed legendaries always existed, and that they made the millieum items. We however always knew the truth. Oh and also there are not only 7 items, there are many, Ruk here has the Millieum mask, which allows her to wonder the minds of others, and if she wants bring others with her. We don't know if she has ever actually used this ability, but when she does we want to know all the details." Ho-oh said as Nigeria and Ruk laughed.

"Yicks," was all Yugi and the others could say. Kaiba stood in shock, not because of what the pokemon had said but because of the blue eyes white dragon.

TBC

Hopes yous like returns with the sugar

**wakes up Yami she's bullying me cries**

"**Appears what are you doing to my aibou!**

_ANGRY YAMI RUN! grabs Dee and runs_

PLZ REVIEW! runs away

**stops crying are they gone?**

**nods yeap**

**WOOOO throws himself at Yami**

HEY! THAT'S NOT MEANT TO HAPPEN YET! Oh shit im meant to be running away! RUNS hehe


	19. Chapter 16: I love the way he acts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

Iceara (I don't own blue eyes white dragon but Iceara is a pokemon so lol!)

Nigeara (don't own red eys black dragon)

(will add to list l8r)

Woooooo! People you don't know how happy I am that yous like this :)

**(Happy dance) hehe!**

Where'd Yami go?

**(innocent face) don't ask…. Hehe**

_You innocent! LMAO! My backside! What was it Lisa called you the last day?_

**(glares) **

I don't think we want to tell the whole world Draga

**I agree! **

Yugi its because you'd go crying to Yami that we told! Won't stop me putting it in the story though…

**Just promise me you'll put it in once me and Yami are together**

You share a room!

**You know what I mean beeotch!**

_SHUT UP N WRITE ALREADY! THESE PEOPLE AINT HERE TO LISTEN TO OUR RANDOMNESS!_

Ok ok! More story!

**Chapter 16: I love the way he acts..**

Later that day headquarters was filled with an argument, for once not any of the gang members, but Kaiba and Joey. D.S. had put the pair of them inside the same room. Neither one appeared to be happy.

"I refuse to share a room with that mutt!" Kaiba yelled at D.S. who stood between the two, looking bored out of her head.

"I ain;t exactly happy to be stuck in a room with you either ya stuck up rich…." Yugi cut Joey off.

"OH will you two shut up already! I swear you two always give me a migraine with your endless fighting! I swear just shut up already!" He then slammed the living room door closed and three himself head first into a cushion, the others heard his muffled screaming. Lisa got up and hugged him.

"Poor Caterpie! Come on! King Chicken will find some amusing websites!" She pulled at his arm as he got up from the sofa, pouting cutely. Yami couldn't help but smile, Yugi however didn't notice this. Around his new friends Yugi could get away with being childish. He watched as the pair ran out the door and he heard the THUD THUD up the stairs.

D.S. then came storming into the living room. She was really pissed off.

"Alright any of you other morons have a problem who you're sharing a room with!" She yelled at the rest of Yami's friends. Tea nodded her head and said in her whiny voice,

"Yes! I'm not sharing a room with Yami!" Yami slapped himself in the forehead. He was getting sick of Tea thinking she was still his girlfriend. She was the 2nd biggest mistake of his life. The 1st being hurting and losing Yugi. He never wanted to be with Tea, and he still couldn't understand why he ever was. The day Yugi disappeared was the day he finally finished with Tea and told her that she meant nothing to him.

D.S. walked up to her and came very close to her face.

"Listen you whore! Get over yourself! Newsflash! I wouldn't put you two in the same room even if you were married!" Tea stared at her horrified and went to slap D.S. across the face. She however was the one slapped. A dragon claw print left across her cheek. D.S. stood proudly, transforming her claw back into her hand. She turned to walk out of the room and motioned for Yami to follow her. Once the door was closed she began to speak.

"I don't want to find out she is sneaking down to Yugi's room at night to see you got it," she said calmly.

"Look, I don't like her that way, actually… I don't like her at all… please you have to believe me!" Yami continued to follow her up the stairs. When they reach the floor Yugi's room was on she stopped him and dragged him into the closest room to the stairs.

"Look I believe you, and I believe that you didn't hurt Yugi on purpose, I've seen strange things happen and heard of strange things. The thing is you really hurt him bad, not just physically but emotionally, and well my friends down stairs are only trying to protect him, as am I. I'm giving you a chance, to prove to all of us, including Yugi that you are telling the truth. Now don't be surprised if when I'm around Yugi if he says anything to you I will not defend you, nor stop Yugi, unless it goes too far. Now Lisa is a randomer and says anything that keeps her amused so if she says anything to you just nod your head! But don't agree to anything stupid, she's caught us all out that way." D.S. lead him to the room beside Yugi's where Yami heard singing. D.S. opened the door to see it was an office. Inside it where two computers, both turned on, though all gathered around the computer at the far side of the room. Yugi, Lisa, Shadow, Blaze, Ruk and Lisa's Absol where singing along to the gay Barbie girl song which was playing on the computer.

None of them heard the door open until D.S. started singing loudly the real Barbie girl song,

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!"

"Wrapped in plastic! It's fantastic!" Yugi sang without turning around.

"Right he can stay up here with you lot ok! No arguments Yugi!" D.S. said, and watched as Yugi spun round on his chair confused. He looked at Yami and muttered, "Oh happy days!"

Lisa just kept singing until the song ended then jumped on the other computer.

"Yami did you enjoy are singing!" She asked giggling madly. Shadow laughed,

"Lisa you're soo hyper!" Lisa nodded and logged on to msn, then turned to Yugi and laughed,

"Pet you may want to change your email address, your msn name, and your bebo name!"

Yugi's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"DAMIT!" He quickly logged onto hotmail and got himself a new email his original email had been His name on msn had been, "You are my dark, and no matter what, I will always love you." Now it was "Insane, Random, Sexy, Short! You no u wish u were as hot as me!"

His bebo username was XxPharaohsXxSlaveXx, now it was xXCaterpie-WannabeXx.

Louie signed on msn:

"Mr Flame! Your hottest desire" says:

Yugi is dat u?

"Insane, Random, Sexy, Short! You no u wish u were as hot as me!" says:

Aye! Lisa suggested I change my email n everything! U can guess y!

(Lady moonlight has been added to the convo)

"Ladymoonlight" says:

Awww huni! U poor pet! Have a hug!

"Insane, Random, Sexy, Short! You no u wish u were as hot as me!" says:

Thanks Zelli

(Sexy Pea has been added to the convo)

"Sexy Pea" says:

Well people wdc?

"Insane, Random, Sexy, Short! You no u wish u were as hot as me!" says:

Lisa ur sittin beside me so I wont define dat with an answer

"Mr Flame! Your hottest desire" says:

Awwwwwwww go c if u-no-who will give u a snog caterpie!

"Insane, Random, Sexy, Short! You no u wish u were as hot as me!" says:

Piss off Lou! He dfdfsd is hiehewtwe right dserwet behind fdewef me!

"Sexy Pea" says:

OMG u 2 r at it already!

"Mr Flame! Your hottest desire" says:

OMG YUGI MY EYES!

"Insane, Random, Sexy, Short! You no u wish u were as hot as me!" says:

U no wat I mean! He's sittin in the same room as me n lisa! N lisa don't b stupid! Dat wont b til 2nite! Hopefully! Hehe!

"Ladymoonlight" says:

Im glad this place is soundproof at nite! Anyways im off! I'll c yas at sum point! Louie hun your already in the same room as me so no bye bye 4 u! Bye lisa (hug) bye Yug! (hug)

"Insane, Random, Sexy, Short! You no u wish u were as hot as me!" says:

Bye! Rite im heading here too! I need food! Lisa u stay here n guard the computer!

(Insane, Random, Sexy, Short! You no u wish u were as hot as me! Has left the convo)

Yugi ran out of the room shouting,

"My belly needs food!" Lisa laughed and turned to Yami. She asked him did he have an msn account or a bebo account. When he said no she sat him down on her computer and began to help him set up one. His email was his msn just Spirit 1000. His bebo also the same. Lisa giggled when it said sori you have no friends, under the friends part. She logged onto her bebo page and scrolled down to her friends.

Yami spotted Yugi right away. He was the number 1 person on her top 16. It was a picture of him making a goofy face, one eyelid pulled down, the other pulled up and his tongue stuck out as he grinned stupidly. Lisa clicked on Yugi's pic. Yami laughed as he read threw the homepage:

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO wat up people! Im Yugi! otherwise known as Caterpie! Yes people I changed my username believe it or not! Ann I don't wanna hear a word outta ya bout! Hehe! Hopefully it will b back soon!

Anywho! Im at Hogwarts skool of magic! Yeah it really amazing hi! Pokemon rain from the sky! Aint dat rite Shadow! Hehe! Only joking hun!

Now if you will look below u will c a pic of a certain ugly mug who demanded to b my other half after she had a fight with her bf and he finished her, Link u a butt head! Now if u don't recongise her its our own "beloved" D.S. harte! Me draggie bitch! Hehe!

Leave me a comment n do me polls! N add me if u want! However if u r below the ages of 14, I shall delete u, n if u r older than 25 bye bye:P"

It listed his age: 17

Last active on bebo: Online now (doesn't say ur off line until 30mins after u signed out)

Hometown: Pluto

The other half of me: xDragonxHartex

Only with it was a picture of D.S. possing and beside the picture said: the sex on legs! LMAO!

And the rest of the page was random as well.

Lisa soon had every gang member added to Yami's bebo along with a few other people he didn't know. After a while Yugi returned they left the office. D.S. got Louie to order food because there was barely enough for everyone, she would need to go get more supplies later.

By around 9pm everyone was in there own rooms, accept those sharing. D.S. was upstairs lying on her bed watching Big brother with her pokemon. Link was watching Scary Movie with Philippe and Louie, who then wanted a game of Mario kart DD after the film. Dreama sat straightening her hair, also watching Big Brother. Zelda was trying to help Umbreon learn some new attacks. Hermione sat reading a book while Ginny sat on the end of her bed laughing at Big Brother. Ron and Harry played a game of exploding snap as Mewa said mocking Nikki on big brother. The other people where doing their own random stuff. Kaiba said on his laptop trying to keep updated on his company. Joey decided to flick threw all the shows on the tv.

Yugi lay on his bed, Lisa beside him both of them mocking the drunken nikki,

"That's my bed! That's nikki's bed! That's my bed! That's my bed! Do you understand!" The pair rolled around in fits of laughter, Lisa fell on the floor laughing hard. Yami lay on what was Ruk's bed and wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. Nikki was complaining that Jenny was trying to steal her bed, and he wondered where these two laughing because it seemed like he had stolen Ruk's bed.

"Defend your bed Nikki!" Shadow shouted from the sofa.

"She's so drunk! And she wants more drink! HA!" Lisa rolled about the ground and then realised,

"Hey we were meant to go out tonight!" Yugi sat on the bed curled up, staring at the tv with wide eyes. He sat slurping the coke threw the straw. He didn't hear Lisa, he was to busy listening to what the housemates were saying. Yami watched Yugi threw the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his face. He was just so cute. Yugi was wearing an oversized black t-shirt, with Mewtwo on it some basic data on Mewtwo. D.S. had given it to him the 1st night he arrived. He then had on a pair of black pj bottoms, which were also slightly big for him. Most of his night stuff was because he refused to get any of the childrens pjs. He was happier stealing D.S.'s tops she got when she was younger, which were oversized because they were pokemon tops or other t-shirts you could buy anywhere. Days she came into his room and took one back because she couldn't find a top to bed, and he would go back and take it off her again. Neither minded, they shared them as Lisa said. Once big brother was over Yugi yawned and said,

"I'm gonna go to sleep now," Lisa rolled her eyes and said,

"Right so am I crashing with draggy?" Yugi shrugged and said,

"You can stay here if you want," She pondered this and nodded,

"I'll use the sofa though! Night huni!" She gave him a hug (AN: right I dunno if I gave a description of lisa, she's short, kinda around the same height as Yugi, short blonde hair and blue eyes)

Yugi climbed into the bed and sat up at minute before turning to face the wall. Normally he faced the window, and Ruk's bed, since it was right across from him, but since it was now occupied by Yami, he turned his back to him, and he was risking it, because he was lying on the ear he could hear out of. Atleast if Yami tried to talk to him during the night he wouldn't hear. He wasn't ready to face him just yet. Ruk leaned against the wall and watched Yugi. Slowly her eyes began to close and soon she was sound asleep. Lisa thought she was the only person awake so she decided to start dancing up and down the room. She was tempted to poke Yami and wake him up then blame it on Yugi, but she knew she would be killed if she did.

Little beknown to Lisa, both Yami and Yugi were actually awake. Yugi glanced at the wall, and then turned his eyes as far as they would go in the direction of Yami. He sighed quietly before closing his eyes to try and sleep. Yami opened his eyes slightly to see if Yugi would turn around, but he never did. Like Yugi, he sighed quietly, yawned then fell asleep.

D.S.'s room was directly above Yugi's, she grabbed her mobile, phoned lisa and asked quietly,

"Any sign of them two talking?" Lisa muttered a nope down the phone and they both hung up.

"Don't forget Yugi, both of you have to try, only then will you both be together."

TBC!

Hopes yous like it! If yous are wondering why im posting so fast now, its because I'm going away in august for a week, then im away doing work experience aswell 2 weeks during the summer.

**Yami! You're meant to b in my bed!**

**What? I do sleep in your bed!**

**Then why are u in Ruk's bed?**

**Ummm (thinks) hey she put me there! (points at Dee)**

Sure blame me why don't ya!

**(glares) meh atleast u didn't put in the thing bout lisa callin me a whore…..opps**

_Hehe_

_How many people are there here now?_

5! Ok plz review! Im gonna sort out these morons! hehe


	20. Chapter 17: Phoenix Yang appears

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

Iceara (I don't own blue eyes white dragon but Iceara is a pokemon so lol!)

Nigeara (don't own red eys black dragon)

(will add to list l8r)

Happy happy, hyper yeap hehe!

**Hurry up! This is gonna be good!**

Shhhhhhhh don't spoil it! Hehe! Thanks for the reviews everyone :)

**Chapter 17: Phoenix Yang appears**

Yami opened his eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up. It was still dark; he looked around the room and saw Ruk awake, staring out the opened balcony doors. She didn't notice him watching her. It was then he noticed tears streaming down her face. The closed her eyes before closing the doors. She walked over to one of the empty sofas, sat down and soon was asleep again. Yami sighed and turned to face Yugi's bed, he noticed Yugi twitching and muttering something. Soon he began thrashing about until he bolted upright screaming!

Because it was so loud he set off the alarm. Yami heard a thud above and soon the door flew open. Lisa woke up shouting something about the pool before rolling off the sofa. The light was switched on and D.S. stood in the doorway. She looked around the room and stopped herself laughing when she saw that Lisa was now rolling around on the ground.

"Ok what happened?" she asked looking at him threw her tired eyes. Yugi was still breathing heavily.

"It..was..just a …nightmare…really…I'm ok.." The others stood in the doorway now, but Louie fell asleep again and knocked most of them to the floor.

"Little help!" Dreama gasped as they tried to move Louie off of them.

Ruk walked over and rolled him off them with her foot. D.S. sighed and sat on Yugi's bed. He was still in shock from the nightmare. His past never ceased in haunting him

Suddenly the balcony doors flew open and a white blur skidded across the ground, fell over the still rolling Lisa and crashed into the wall. Everyone jumped and ran to see what it was. Now sprawled across the ground was the Guardian phoenix, Yin.

"Yin? Yin wake up!" D.S. said tapping the bird's face. He blinked his confused eyes at her before getting to his feet.

"What's it mean if one of them comes to see us?" Dreama asked then yawned.

"It either means something's happened or something something," D.S. said looking out the open doors and sighed.

"Well this is brilliant! They've sent Yin on his own! And the flaming bird can't even speak!" Yin squawked angrily at her then flew onto post of Yugi's bed. He chirped at the balcony door and suddenly a black blur came crashing into D.S. who was sent flying and landed on Lisa who woke up screaming,

"CHICKEN!"

D.S. sat up on the ground and came face to face with a pair of blood red eyes peering at her. It was a black phoenix, the same size as Yin. D.S. looked horrified and then screamed,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A FUCKING 12TH GANG MEMBER!" Yugi's eyes widened and he stared at Yami before turning to D.S.

"Harte you don't think…" To late the dragon girl was already in the process of hitting her head off the wall. Yin and Yang both stared at her as if she was…. Oh wait she was crazy. Dragonaton dragged her away from the wall and made her sit down on the sofa. Yin now handed her a letter. She took it from him and scanned threw it muttering stuff that none of them understood. She growled and said something in a different language,

"Iu relm yuth! draj draj DRAJ!" Dragonaton sighed and shock her head. Yami looked confused and asked Yugi,

"What did she say?" Yugi blinked and shrugged,

"Dunno, she's speaking in dragon, Dragonaton, translation please."

"She said: I can't believe this! Why why WHY!" Yugi flinched when she screeched out the last why. D.S. now stood up and pointed at Yami,

"Right people, accept it, he's now part of the team whether we like it, or not!" she now stormed out of the room Yugi running after her.

"Harte, are you serious?" he asked once they where on the next floor. She nodded and looked at him,

"He's stuck here now Yugi, sooner or later, this act of ours will have to stop," she watched as he sighed,

"I know, but I can't just drop it like that!" he said snapping his fingers. D.S. nodded her head,

"Look I know that, but just remember this can't last forever, and if I get bombarded with questions I'm gonna end up dropping way too many hints, and you know that."

Yugi nodded and looked down at the ground. D.S. then remembered,

"Which nightmare was it this time?" He looked at her and she knew right away, stepping towards him she pulled him into a hug.

"You really had it bad hun, I only wish we had have found out sooner that you were part of our team, then maybe things wouldn't have been so bad," the dragon girl found herself crying now. They pulled away and sighed. Link made his way up the stairs glancing at them threw the corner of his eyes and walked into his room. D.S. glared at his door causing Yugi to giggle. The two had a huge argument at the end of their 6th year and they both finished each other, but Yugi knew the pair seriously regretted their actions, but both were too stubborn to say anything. Yugi however place the blame on Link, as did the majority of the others, because he blamed her for something she never did.

"You better try and get back to sleep," D.S. said to Yugi and then yawned loudly. He laughed,

"We both know it's you who wants to get back to sleep!" She nodded and smiled daftly,

"Night hun!" she walked into her room, closed the door and Yugi heard the thud then snoring.

"Night Dragon," he said and then headed back down to his room.

Everyone had cleared out by now. Yami was sitting on his bed trying to convince Lisa that the cheese was safe and no chickens had eaten it.

"Lisa don't worry your cheese is safe! The same however can't be said for the chicken because you are the chicken!" Yugi said watching her freak out and cry.

"CHEESE!" she ran and hugged Yugi. He stood there patting her back with a look of pure boredom on his face. She then stopped crying right away and looked at Yugi and said,

"I'm sleeping in your bed!" Yugi was about to say no but she threw herself on his bed. He rolled his eyes and said,

"Fine but you're on the outside!" Yami looked at them confused and wondered was Lisa his girlfriend or something like that.

"King Chicken if you snore I'm kicking you out of the bed!" Yugi said slamming his head on the pillow.

"You can't even hear me if I do!" she got no response so she tapped him on the head and he rolled round,

"What?" he snapped,

"I said you wouldn't hear me even if I did Caterpie!" He hit her with the pillow then buried his head under the pillow. Soon Lisa had fallen asleep and rolled out of the bed, taking the duvet with her, snoring on the floor. Yugi shivered at the sudden draft of air and growled but ignored it. Yami sat watching this and then soon Yugi began to shiver. Lisa was still tangled up in the duvet snoring. He looked around the room and spotted the duvet Lisa had been using when she was on the sofa. Careful not to walk the slumbering pokemon, and slightly insane Lisa, he grabbed the duvet and placed it over Yugi, who stopped shivering and pulled it around him, unknown to the fact it was Yami who had got it for him. Yami smiled at him softly and nearly tripped over Lisa as he turned to go back to his own bed. Unknown to him Ruk had seen the whole thing, touched that he actually gave a dam about Yugi. She knew Yugi loved him deeply, but Ruk had her own reasons for hating him. However, she would soon have to accept, she could not continue to hold a grudge against him, considering, it happened in the past, and also, the time was completely redone.

"You may not remember pharaoh, but I do. You took him from me…" she muttered into the darkness, fresh tears now falling down her face.

"You may be part of this team, you may be the one Yugi truly loves, but I will not completely forget what you did to us, because of you I lost not one, but three of my closest friends, and one of them… the one who saw me for who I was…the one who cared about my safety… my other half… my light….my love... and you took his life…right in front of me…."

TBC!

**RUK SHUT UP IM SLEEPING!**

Chill yugi! please review everyone :)

_BOO! _

**AHHHHHHH (crashes into wall)**

OMG you killed Yugi!

**DAM YOU DRAGA!**

_AHHHHHHHHH (runs away)_

ooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	21. Chapter 18: Yugi's fright and flight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

CLAIMER: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

Iceara (I don't own blue eyes white dragon but Iceara is a pokemon so lol!)

Nigeara (don't own red eyes black dragon)

(will add to list l8r)

**YAY reviews!**

Yugi you not gonna like this chapter

_Uh oh_

**Why? Does yami get killed?**

No, you couldn't kill yami even with a million ton weight!

**Actually you probably could**

**Yeah lets not try that**

Can I get on with the next chapter now?

**Yes!**

Here it is!

**Chapter 18: Yugi's fright and flight!**

When Yami woke up the next morning he noticed Yugi was already up, as his bed was empty, Lisa however still lay sprawled on the floor. Rubbing his eyes he was about to get out of his bed when a click was heard and D.S.'s voice on loudspeaker,

"LAST CALL PEOPLE! Get your butts outta bed or else you will have to find something else to eat! And Yugi WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! Hehe! Phone if you're alive!"

Yugi then stuck his head out round the bathroom door before disappearing behind it. He reappeared 5 minutes later in a pair of black leather trousers and a black tank top. He saw Lisa still on the ground and ran over like a manic and threw himself at her, causing her to wake up thrashing. The pair sat laughing and she ran out of the room shouting. Yugi laughed and slammed the door closed.

"The headless chicken has left the building!" Yugi said, probably to himself as Yami was the only other person there. Yugi then sighed and glanced at Yami and said,

"Bathrooms over there, just always check no ones in there before you go in." He then opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of hair straigtheners and plugged them in. Yami began searching threw his bag and pulled out a pair of dark leather trousers, a pair of black boxers and a red top. He gathered up his stuff and went into the bathroom; he guessed no one was there, since Yugi had just left it. Once he was dressed he came out and saw Yugi kneeling infront of a mirror running the straighteners threw his hair. Then he ran them threw his bangs, making sure they fell in place. Music then started playing in the room

"_Cause I'm broken! When I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right! When you're gone away!" _

Yugi sat the straighteners on the dresser and grabbed the mobile phone of his bed,

"Yo, yeah! Aww I dunno I'll check with dragon, dam I know I take it Link told ya! Hahaha Ron we're not all like you sorry to say! I wish though! HAHA I'm not that sad! Ugh don't chat Lisa decided to stay here last night! HAHA yeah she ended up on the floor though! I know! How long did it take us to convince him that I didn't fancy Lisa! HAHA! Yeah like D.S. said better chance me fancying him! Aye well we'll be here all day unless someone has some genius idea to go somewhere! Ron I'll chat to you later bitch, I think Harte's trying to call me! Later!"

He ended the call and answered it again,

"Yes dragon I'm alive! Shut up! Haha! Aye I'll be down in a second don't get your claws in a twist! No I didn't steal the sugar what ever gave you that idea," Yugi looked at the bag of sugar beside the TV,

"Awk do I have to? Fine! See ya in a minute!"

He turned to Yami,

"Harte says unless you want to starve get downstairs now," and with that Yugi left the room followed by Yami. Yugi quickly raced down the stairs and heard the laughter downstairs. Once in the kitchen he saw Shadow was singing along to some random song that was playing.

"Shadow I don't want my other eardrum to explode so you wanna knock of the singing!" Yugi said laughing. D.S. appeared then from one of the others door looking slightly concerned,

"Um Yugi, go take a look at what your number one pokemon is doing!" confused he followed D.S. and the others to the indoor training area. What they saw scared them. Ruk had all the heavy training equipment out and was training continuously. She caught a glimpse of her audience and seeing Yami she turned around, her eyes burning with anger, then she raised one of her paws and smashed the other into it (AN: like when u hit ur fist into ur other hand as a warning).

"Well someone's really pissed her off!" Shadow said giggling. Yugi frowned slightly, Ruk seemed to have a problem with their plan, she really was angry, the others could play the part but she took the threatening too far. Yugi walked away, some giving him a confused look before all going to different places.

"What is she playing at?" Blaze whispered to Yugi. He shrugged,

"I think she has issues with him and she's not letting on to us what they are," He replied back.

"Leave it to me I'll do some mind probing!" Shadow said and was about to fly off but Yugi grabbed her tail and stopped her. He shook his head. Ruk never told any of them what had happened, the only ones who knew were Ho-oh, Iceara, Nigeara and a few other pokemon, who were not with her since she left Egypt.

Shadow shrugged and flew off singing " I need a hero"

D.S. sat in the kitchen scanning over some stuff when Yugi went and sat down across from her.

"This year is gonna be interesting now," he said leaning his arms on the table. She nodded,

"Yeah, what bothers me now is what exactly do we do about the rest of them? They can't come to Hogwarts, hun I dunno if Yami can even come but he'll have to. Ugh my brain is hurting! I'm gonna have to send an owl to McGonagall and see if she will allow them to come with us, but they will be restricted to the Autorium while we are at classes…. Well we need to hope that we will be at Hogwarts this year."

Yugi nodded in understanding and got up,

"I'm taking my motorbike a run down town and see if anyone's about."

D.S. nodded,

"I'll probably fly in after a while so if anyone is about text me and I'll be down, don't forget to bring Lisa with ya!"

He nodded and grabbed his helmet off one of the hooks on the wall.

……………………………………

Meanwhile back with Ruk….

Shadow watched as Ruk continued to train at full power. Not once did she break into a sweat or gasp for breathe, but Shadow could see the rage burning deep within her eyes.

"Alright you're making me dizzy, mind just telling me what's up with you? You were fine until that lot showed up,"

Ruk sighed,

"Shadow it's really hard to explain."

Shadow frowned back at her,

"This isn't cause of what he did toYugi? Cause you know me and the others are on the alert as well, plus we have a plan to follow and I think Yugi's worried you might be taking it alittle to literally."

Ruk turned and looked her in the eye and sighed again,

"Shadow… I have my own issues with this guy, not just what he did to Yugi. You had to have been there…" she then walked off leaving Shadow floating in the air watching after her.

"Must be bad…" Shadow whispered in the silence. Nidoking then entered the training room.

"Do I wanna know what herself is doing?" he asked. Shadow shrugged and sat on his shoulder.

"I don't even know Kingy, but I really wanna know!"

Nidoking nodded in agreement and the pair left to find something else to do.

………………………………………………….

_Some hours later…_

"I'm telling ya Lisa, she's a lesbian, he's gay, and the pair are going with each other!" Yugi sat infront of the computer talking to Lisa.

"You're sure he's gay?" she asked.

He nodded,

"Ron said it's so clear he is! I mean come on the way he goes on! And you remember what he said to D.S. that day he was chatting to her?"

Lisa shook her head,

"Was it something to do with fairies?"

He nodded,

"Yeah! And we all know she's a lesbian because she so fancied you!"

Lisa shivered,

"Please don't remind me! She tried to grope my ass when no one was around! I'm so glad you decided to pay an unexpected visit! Otherwise I might have been violated by the beast!"

Yugi laughed and shook his head,

"Seriously the pair are just wrong! I'll be back in a minute ok."

He got up and headed into his room and started hunting for his ipod.

"Coulda sworn I left it here," He looked threw the desk then under the bed and found it,

"Got ya!" he got to his feet and came face to face (AN: not literally) with Tea. He glared at her and said in a harsh tone,

"Sorry but didn't D.S. tell you not to set foot in my room!"

She narrowed her eyes and smiled fakely at him before hissing,

"Don't think I don't know what you're playing at, I know you're after Yami,"

Yugi put on a confused face,

"Sorry but why would I be after him!"

She rolled her eyes,

"Look don't think I never noticed how you were around him before you left!"

She lowered herself down and suddenly got a tight grip around his throat, slowly cutting off the air supply,

"Well back off you weak little runt! Because he's MINE! Understand!" she hissed then threw Yugi hard to the ground before smirking and strolling out of his room.

He began gasping to get his breath back shaking madly. Once he got his breath back he still continued to shake, he wasn't ready for an attack and it scared him, big time. Within a few minutes Yami entered the room and when he saw Yugi on the ground he ran over,

"Yugi! Are you ok? What happened?" his voice was full of concern and worry. Yugi's eyes widened and he began to back off whispering,

"Stay away from me!" Yami looked at him confused and then Lisa came prancing in, but quickly stopped when she saw the sight before her.

"Get away from him!" she roared and threw herself at Yami. Yugi didn't stay long, he quickly transformed into his Houndrio form and took off out the balcony window.

"Yugi!" Lisa shouted then sat on top of Yami,

"Alright what did you do to him!" Yami struggled and look her in the eye

"I swear I didn't do anything! I came up here and found him shaking on the ground!"

Lisa frowned and said,

"Did you see anyone else up here?"

Yami thought then remembered seeing Tea on their floor, and remembered the D.S. had put Tea 3 floors down.

"Tea! She was up here!"

Lisa's eyes widened and she got off him shouting,

"That whore! Shit, knowing Yugi he's nowhere near here! Come on we gotta get Harte!" She grabbed his arm and the two raced down the stairs and found D.S. in the main hallway talking to Dreama.

"Harte! Yugi's gone!"

D.S.'s face darkened,

"What!"

"That whore scared him! I dunno what she did but Yami here says he found Yugi on the floor shaking!"

A loud pitched roar now blarred threw headquarters. D.S. was angry, very angry.

"SOMEONE GET THAT WHORE AND THROW HER OUTTA HERE!" she yelled, and Dreama raced to find Tea to get ride of her.

Thunder and lightening now struck outside.

"Oh no…." Lisa whispered.

"What?" Yami asked her confused,

"Yugi's terrified of thunder and lightening! And he's stuck out in it!" D.S. quickly transformed and raced out the door.

"HARRY!" Lisa yelled, he looked round the side of the door,

"You gotta go help D.S.! Yugi's stuck out there!"

"Shit! Right I'll go after her!" He transformed and followed D.S.

"There must be some way I can help?" Yami asked Lisa. She frowned,

"Well there is one way though Harte may get mad at me, but I can give you the potion that allows you to transform into a pokemon, I'll give you the Houndrio one, it's the only one I can find!" She quickly pulled the small vial of black liquid out of her bag and handed it to him. He quickly downed it, and after a few seconds transformed into a Houndrio. His Houndrio form was slightly similar to Yugi's except the golden lightening bolt bangs went down the back of his head,

"Quick go after them!" he quickly raced out into the heavy rain and continuous thunder and lightening.

He could make out to forms ahead of him and raced to catch up. D.S. saw him and immediately knew it was him.

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" she shouted over the loud roaring sound.

"I want to help!" She saw the concern in his eyes, and nodded.

Bolts of lightening came hurtling towards them until Harry sent a counter blast to stop them. The three stop abruptly as D.S. scanned the area. Yami now only noticed what looked like a pair of sunglasses on her face. She looked towards the trees and suddenly shouted,

"He's over there!" the three raced over quickly and followed her threw the gaps in the trees. True enough there was Yugi, curled up shaking, his Houndrio wings wrapped round him. Yami felt his heart ripping, as he watched D.S. try to calm him down. With little luck she quickly got him on her back and ordered them to run as fast as they could. Racing back into the open D.S. quickly gained faster speed and was soon completely out of sight. Harry however was still close by so Yami followed him and within seconds they raced threw the open doors of Headquarters.

Lisa stood in floods of tears with her arms wrapped round a taller boy with dark brown hair. Yami did not know who he was.

"Ron, where'd Harte go?" he asked the boy. Ron turned round and pointed up the stairs,

"Yugi's room, Lisa's called me right away! Lets just say me and the others are gonna deal with that little whore beeotch soon."

Once Yami had heard where Yugi was he raced up the stairs and towards the room but soon crashed into Nidoking. The pokemon quickly caught him and pulled him to his feet,

"He's in there," Nidoking said nodding in the direction of Yugi's room. Yami nodded his thanks and entered the room. He saw Shadow sitting on Yami's bed, tears streaming down her face. Blaze and Yin paced the room. Ruk stood leaning against the wall her eyes directed at the ground.

"Is he ok?" he directed the question at any of them. Ruk shrugged,

"We don't know…" she whispered. Yami turned his attention to Shadow, she now seemed to be crying harder, he sat down beside her and before he attempted to comfort her she quickly jumped into his lap and cried harder. The others turned and looked alittle shocked at this reaction, but right now they couldn't follow the whole plan, Yugi could have been killed and right now they were all worried.

D.S. kicked the bathroom door open lightly and emerged with Yugi in his pyjamas, either asleep or passed out in her arms. Blaze quickly pulled back the covers on his bed and watched as D.S. laid him down gently and pulled them back over him.

"Keep an eye on him," she then left the room followed by Nidoking.

Ruk walked over and now sat on the side of his bed running the side of her paw gently down his face (AN: there's a spike on the back of her paw so she has to use the side lol)

Yami's eyes filled with tears, Yugi was pale and still shivered slightly. He then realised D.S. must be going to deal with Tea. His eyes now filled with rage, he gently picked up Shadow and placed her back on his bed and then raced after D.S.

He soon found her in a room with the rest of the Gang and a few other people, Tea was being restrained by them.

"So you thought you could just do that! Don't you ever lay a finger on him again! Or I swear you will be dragon food!" They let go of her so forcefully that she fell over. The boy from earlier, Ron, grabbed her round the back of her neck and trailed her out of headquarters, and threw her into a one way jet that would take her straight back to Domino, where she would stay.

D.S. then told Yami the whole story. He couldn't believe she had been naturally this heartless all these years. He then followed Nidoking back upstairs, one thing in his head,

"How could I have been so stupid letting her come here…."

**TBC**

Ok sorry if that gets alittle confusing! I kinda had trouble with this chapter! I hope yous like it!

**Am I dead?**

_(pokes Yugi) nope_

**Please tell me Tea gets hit by a truck**

Na I think I'll have her mummified alive!

**Nice one!**

You're not meant to be conscious

**Opps (closes eyes)**

Lol please review:)

_Oh yeah there will be no more chapters now until after the 11th august! We wont be here until around then! Hope yous can cope!_

Yeah all I can say is you'll love the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 19: I need you now pharaoh

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

**CLAIMER**: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

Iceara (I don't own blue eyes white dragon but Iceara is a pokemon so lol!)

Nigeara (don't own red eyes black dragon)

(will add to list l8r)

**Everyone im sorry for the delay but the site kept failing to up load this! ive been trying to put it up since the beginning of the week! well anyways here it is!**

Woooooooooooooooooo reviews!

_We are back!_

And the moment you've all been waiting for!

_The chapter that finally brings our favourite halves together_

The proclaimed truth!

_The chapter that's LEMON scented!_

Possibly very lemony!

_Excellent!_

Now without further delay!

_(drum roll)_

**Chapter 19: I need you now… pharaoh**

It was just after midnight and Yugi still hadn't come round. The lightening had stopped but the rain still bounced off the windows. Most of the pokemon had fallen asleep. Ruk struggled to keep her eyes open, she was tempted to give into the sleep but she continued to will herself to stay awake to watch Yugi. Yami was the only one fully awake. He refused to go to sleep until he knew Yugi was ok. However he sensed he wasn't.

……………………………………………..

Meanwhile D.S. was away to take care of some unfinished business. She landed in Domino and began racing threw the streets until she spotted Tea. Once Tea saw D.S. she began to run, but the dragon was to fast for her. She ran her into and alley way and cornered her,

"Ever hear the saying never meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup?" D.S. growled and raised her dragon claw, the long nails gleaming. All that could be heard was the roaring of a dragon and screaming.

(AN: she didn't kill Tea, she's gonna use her for target practice!)

…………………………………………………………

Yugi now tossed and turned slightly, his face showing clear signs of unease. Yami continued to watch him from his bed. He could feel his eyes stinging from tears and always from the need of sleep. The pokemon now slept uneasily.

After a while Yami noticed the bedroom door open slightly and D.S. entered, her blonde hair soaked. Yami stood up as she walked over and glanced at her friend with sorrow filled eyes. She then motioned for Yami to follow her out of the room and entered the office next door.

"Well I've done what I can to make sure Tea gets the hint not to meddle with anyone here again," she said to Yami who looked at the ground. She frowned sadly,

"You're worried about him? Aren't you?"

He glanced up slightly and nodded. She smiled softly at him and sighed, but Yami then replied,

"But he won't care… he hates me, I don't blame him…"

The tears now became heavier. D.S. always cursed her soft side, she cried at anything sad or emotional, she went over and hugged the pharaoh.

"Do you really think he hates you…" she said. Yami's expression looked confused.

"He must… he hardly looks at me or talks to me, and if I try to talk to him he walks away…"

D.S. sighed and pulled away her hands still on his shoulders,

"Sometimes the best time to talk is the time you fear will be the worst."

The pharaoh continued to look confused. She sighed and explained,

"During the day, he can walk away to do something else, or talk to someone else to make an excuse, but at night, when he's asleep, he may actually listen. Did you ever consider, he's afraid of what you might say… during the day if you said something to hurt him, he'd have to the whole day to suffer, but if you said something to him that made him happy, well the others would be running lala around this place."

Yami sort of understood,

"What you're saying is, I should talk to him at night?"

She nodded,

"I know you care about him, more than a friend, yet you do not see him as a brother or family, but something more."

He started at her in amazement,

"But isn't he with Lisa?"

D.S. stopped herself laughing hard and shook her head,

"No way! Geez Yugi's doesn't swing that way if you get my drift?"

He thought bout this, was she saying Yugi was gay?

"Oh come on have you ever seen a straight guy wear leather continuously!"

He shook his head,

"But how did you know all that? About how I feel about him?"

"Lets just say I'm still dealing with a similar case, that also needs to be made clear."

And with that she winked at him and walked off to her own room on the next level.

Yami re-entered the room and walked towards Yugi's bed before sitting down on the space at the side. He gently brushed his hand over Yugi's cheek; the warmth seemed to be returning. For a second he swore Yugi nuzzled into his touch just before he pulled his hand away. The next second there was a clash of lightening outside, which cause Yugi to snap his eyes open and look around, since he couldn't hear the full affect of it, it didn't startle him, but when he noticed Yami sitting looking over him he immediately backed away slightly.

"It's ok, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Yami said softly.

Ruk opened her eyes and glanced up watching them, completely unnoticed.

"Why do you even care…" Yugi whispered trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Yami sighed and tried to hold back the tears,

"Because Tea hurt you, and you could have been killed…"

"Again why would you care? You never stopped her before, you all nearly killed me…"

Yugi now couldn't hold back his tears and buried his face into the pillow. Ruk now glanced at the pharaoh waiting for his response.

"Yugi please, I know it sounds so stupid, but I really can't understand what happened. I know I messed up! I ruined everything between us and every other chance!" Yami now realised he had blurted out something he shouldn't of.

"What do you mean other chances?" Yugi looked at him with his tear stained face as he watched the pharaoh bite his lip.

"I… I wanted to tell you years ago, but I though you would probably hate me, and I didn't want to loss you. But my foolishness caused that last year… maybe it would have been better I didn't tell you then… for who knows what would have happened then."

"If you had of told me what Yami? That you hated me? That you were just using me to get your own body?" the tears now flowed freely down Yugi's face.

Yami shook his head,

"No Yugi, I don't hate you! It's the complete opposite of hate! YUGI I LOVE YOU!"

Ruk's eyes practically popped out of her head. Yami now realised he had just screamed this out; he now began breathing heavily in shock. Yugi's mouth hung open. He didn't know if he was dreaming or if what Yami had just said, sorry roared, was true.

"huh!" was all Yugi could say.

"I… I love you… I never told you because I thought you'd hate me, but because of what I did I know you do hate me. I ruined your life… and I don't want to ruin the life you have now, I'll gather up the others and we'll be out of your way by morning, im sorry aibou…"

Yami moved to get off Yugi's bed, the tears now falling freely aswell.

Yugi had to stop him, and threw his hand out to grab Yami's arm and finally managed to find his voice again,

"Yami wait!"

Yami turned and his tearful crimson eyes locked with Yugi's tearful amethyst eyes.

"You could at least let me answer…"

Yugi tried to stop the cheeky smile appearing along with his smile of pure happiness. He slowly edged closer to Yami and before either knew it their lips were locked together. Yugi's hands now gripped Yami's hair while his hands where placed protectively around his waist.

The next thing Ruk saw was Yugi pull Yami back down on the bed! She knew where this was going and silently made sure the others were back in there pokeballs, the alarm set in case something happened, while she herself stormed threw the balcony doors and leapt down to the grounds.

The two how ever didn't even seem to notice that they had moved into the position they were in! And if they did they definitely didn't care. Yugi's hands remained gripped in Yami's hair while Yami's hands began exploring, and without realising began to move his hands up under Yugi's shirt and only realised when the smaller flinched back. Yami quickly pulled back as Yugi sat up looking away his eyes wide and his breathing heavy, his arm reached back and his hand resting on his back.

"Yugi? I'm sorry… I guess I moved to fast"

Yugi shook his head,

"Its not that… I move back to hard on the bed and well… kind of hurt my back…" Yugi knew Yami never knew the damage he had left on the younger's back. D.S. had made sure Yugi was looked over properly the 1st week he arrived and the doctor confirmed had the damage been 2mm closer to his spine, Yugi would have been left completely paralyzed. Now any small amount of pressure put on that area of his back inflicted a small amount of pain.

Yami looked at how Yugi pushed his hand against his back gently and heard the tiny hiss of pain. He moved over to where the younger sat and gently moved Yugi's hand away, before gently rolling up Yugi's shirt and then gasping at the massive "bruise" on Yugi's back.

"How did this happen?" he asked Yugi in shock. Yugi turned and glanced at him with painful eyes before closing them and turning his head away. It then hit Yami; hard… he had done this… Now he couldn't stop the tears. Yugi quickly turned and buried his face in Yami's chest hugging the ex-pharaoh tightly before saying in a tearful voice,

"You.. didn't.. m.. mean to..it was a.. an .. acid..dent!"

Yami tightened his grip on Yugi, but in a way as to not hurt him. Yugi then pulled back slightly looking into his dark's eyes and smiled softly, running his fingers lightly under his eyes to remove the traces of tears. Yami was shocked that after all he had done to Yugi, hurting him and leaving permanent damage, that he didn't hate him because of it.

Yugi then lay down on the bed again bringing Yami down with him. Yugi rested his head under Yami's head while Yami ran his hands threw the light's hair. A few seconds later their lips where locked together again. Yugi couldn't stop himself moan as Yami's hand snaked up his shirt again. Instead of jumping back again, Yugi deepened the kiss and found his hands making their way up Yami's shirt. Yami then gently broke the kiss and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, staring into his light's eyes,

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked gently.

Yugi nodded his head and whispered into his ear,

"I need you now… pharaoh."

Yami smiled softly at him before gently shifting himself so he was on top of Yugi. Then he began to remove his light's shirt and pyjama bottoms. But before he had the chance to remove his lover boxers, Yugi had now pinned Yami on his back, smiling slyly at him before doing the same as Yami had done.

"Did think I could do that did you?" Yugi asked cheekily. Yami chuckled and then stopped when he realised he couldn't move Yugi. Yugi giggled and then grabbing Yami's arm gently lay back so he was under Yami again.

"You're definitely full of surprises aibou." Yami said crushing his lips against Yugi's earning a moan from the younger as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi's hips bucked up on their own accord causing Yami to chuckle. He then gently peeled Yugi's boxer's off his small body. Yugi shivered slightly but then immediately ripped Yami's boxer's off him (and I mean literally ripped them off!).

Yami now looked at Yugi's completely exposed form, smiling before saying,

"So beautiful.. so prefect."

Yugi blushed as a small smile crept up his face. Yami smiled down at him, gently parting the smaller's legs. He then locked lips with his light before finally thrusting into the smaller. Yugi whimpered slightly but Yami deepened the kiss to reassure the younger. Yugi's own erection was now causing him a lot of discomfort as Yami noticed Yugi's hand reaching down to try and relieve the pain. Yami quickly stopped his light's hand and whispered slyly into his ear,

"My job." Yugi then gasped as he felt Yami's hand grasp around his swollen erection and began pumping hard. Yugi's hands gripped the sheets as he tried to hold back the on coming moans. Yami just had to tease him as he continued to thrust into him while dealing with, as he referred to it at the time, his "fucking painful bastard" of an erection.

Finally Yugi cried out as he finally released all over himself and Yami. It wasn't long then before Yami released into Yugi, both screaming in pleasure. Yami collapsed ontop of Yugi, who propped him up slightly so not all of his weight landed on him at once. Finally the pharaoh lay down beside Yugi who immediately wrapped his arms around his dark's waist before saying,

"Love you Yami." Yami smiled and rested his chin on the smaller boys head,

"Love you too aibou."

The pair feel asleep both happy and content, they now had each other.

**TBC**

Well what did yous think?

_Sorry bout the delay! That took ages to write! The 1st half was ok but the end part… not so easy hehe_

Sorry if its kinda bad, 1st lemon hehe

_Plz review! We tried so hard with this!_

Plz! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 20: How Yue became Ruk

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters nor do I own pokemon or any of its characters

**CLAIMER**: I own the following characters (profiles for new pokemon made at the end):

D.S.

Zelda (seriously edited from legend of Zelda, just using her name)

Louie

Philippe

Dreama

Charadawn

Pilodawn

Dragonaton

Houndrio

Sharkopero

Mewthur

Dragonmew

Dragonmewtwo

Shadow (she may b a mew but I made up her abilities n appearance lol)

Iceara (I don't own blue eyes white dragon but Iceara is a pokemon so lol!)

Nigeara (don't own red eyes black dragon)

(will add to list l8r)

yet another chapter! hehe

**Chapter 20: How Yue became Ruk**

Ruk didn't know why she was so angry. She kicked everything out of her and practically tried to rip her ears out of her head. Finally she fell to her knees and bashed the ground. How could she tell Yugi she didn't want him near Yami because of something that had been completed destroy from history and then relived differently.

"If I tell him to stay away it would break his heart… but its breaking mine more knowing that the one responsible for Hikari's death is standing so close by to me and I can't do a thing about it!" She closed her eyes as the tears began to build up.

"He wouldn't want you to do something foolish Ruk," a soft clear voice said. Ruk turned sharply to see Ho-oh perched on one of the lower hedges.

"Ho-oh! What do you mean? It's because of _him_ that Hikari's gone!"

Ruk practically shouted at the phoenix. Ho-oh shook her head,

"It was no ones fault, Ruk you know so yourself Hikari made a foolish move when he himself attempted to kill the pharaoh after Lugia's downfall. Also now Yami is unaware of what chaos he caused in the time that our Mew ordered to be destroyed and rebuilt. You remember the troubles that happened, how we pokemon were first seen a threat after one mistakenly attacked a human! How then we legendaries were seen as nothing but a prize of power! How we were treated like the mere speaks of sand on their feet! And you know worst of all the mutation of one of our legendaries who to this day has remained imprisoned! And I will not even go into the fact that some of our previous forms caused get another desire amongst humans."

Ruk growled and smashed her paw off the tree and roared,

"But why couldn't he have been brought back!"

"Lugia wasn't brought back either Ruk!" Ho-oh screeched the tears visible in her eyes.

Ruk bit her lip and looked away. How could she have forgotten… her best friend, the pokemon she created…

"Ho-oh… i.."

Ho-oh shook her head,

"No I know… I suppose we both only really focused on the deaths of the one closest to us… after all if it weren't for Hikari I wouldn't be here, yet Lugia was the one always on my mind for millieum."

Ruk nodded her head.

"It's strange how it worked out… many would think you would have been the one to avenge Lugia's death at the start, after all you were the one who created him. Yet Hikari was the one who did this… a foolish move,"

Ho-oh said remembering Ruk's… or at the time Yue's reaction of Lugia's death..

_FLASHBACK!_

_The silver Houndrio, Yue watched as the giant black and white bird let out it's finally cry before it feel from the sky._

"_LUGIA!" Yue shouted as it finally hit her. Iceara and Nigeara stood close by to where Lugia had fallen and watched as Ho-oh (when she was half bird and half human) fly over closely followed by Yue and Hikari. She fell to her knees beside her fallen companion._

"_Lugia? Please wake up!" Ho-oh whispered gently pressing her hand on his neck to feel a pulse. Nothing…_

"_NOOOOO!" Yue roared as the tears spilled down her face. Hikari growled and looked up into the sky at the strange pokemon, the one who had killed Lugia, laughing insanely. _

_Roaring loudly, Hikari raced across the sands and towards the armed guards. He quickly zigzagged his way past them towards his target… the one who had ordered that pokemon to destroy other pokemon weaker than it… the pharaoh._

_Yue and some of the other legendaries quickly followed, but Yue was the fasted,_

"_HIKARI DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL BE KILLED!" _

_The golden Houndrio didn't listen, but lunged at the pharaoh… who immediately plunged his sword threw Hikari's heart. The pokemon nearby watched as Hikari's face which had held an expression of anger, changed to an expression of pain and confusion._

"_HIKARI! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yue screamed and roared, but suddenly the roar changed and she began to glow. Ho-oh who still stood by Lugia's fallen body watched as the millieum item around his neck glowed, and how a beam of light blasted into the air, which then hit Yue. Hikari's millieum items did the same. The pokemon around watched as Yue's upper half changed. The Houndrio horns disappeared and her ears became larger. They watched in shook as the wings disappeared. She was no longer standing on four legs, but kneeling on her back legs and front to clung to face as she continued to scream her head off._

_She suddenly jumped up and raced forward, grabbing the dead blood stained golden body and quickly racing off with the others as they heard the guards after them. Ho-oh had already had Lugia's body moved back to the pokemon's secret hide away. _

_The phoenix girl stared wide eyed as the strange new pokemon appeared with a dead bloody Hikari in her arms._

"_No…" Ho-oh gasped and raced over followed by Iceara and Nigeara._

"_Hikari… please… don't leave me…" the pokemon once known as Yue whispered into her light's ear._

"_Ho-oh… he'll come back… won't he?" she demanded._

_Ho-oh dropped her head and sighed…_

"_I'm afraid neither of them will ever come back… they were killed… they would only come back if they died naturally."_

_The new pokemon shook her head as the tears streamed down her face._

"_Come on… the only thing we can do now is lay them to rest. Hopefully pokemon from the past will guide them to the stars…"_

_Ho-oh said, watching as the pokemon once called Yue lifted Hikari's body and followed ho-oh off. She saw that Mew was using psychic to carry Lugia's giant form to the site where they buried their dead companions. Lugia's body was laid there, but there was no where dug for Hikari. Ho-oh motioned for Yue/Ruk to follow up to the peak which held the oasis Yue and Hikari spend most of their time. Their other friends Perappu and Pachirisu (AN: if you want to see who these two pokemon are go to and look up the 4th generation pokemon lol) stood beside a place that had been dug, beside the Midnight waterfall. They both looked up at the new pokemon carrying Hikari in amazement but also sorrow. She lay her dead friend in and watched as a large layer of stone closed over it and immediately a golden statue of Hikari appeared standing over it._

"_My light…" Yue/Ruk whispered and bowed her head. Perappu flew onto her shoulder and asked who are you?_

_She knew she couldn't go by Yue anymore. She knew the others knew who she had once been. Thinking carefully she turned to Ho-oh and said,_

"_I am Rukario… Guardian of the Houndrio"_

_Perrappu smiled and said softly,_

"_Can we call you Ruk?"_

_Ruk smiled softly and nodded, before lifting her head and staring directly at the full moon._

"_Now I must watch both day and night… alone…"_

_Ho-oh nodded sadly,_

"_We all must look out for each other more now, we can not allow a repeat of today Rukario.."_

_Ruk looked at her and said,_

"_It's Ruk, Ho-oh." _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Nothing was ever the same again,"

Ho-oh said and watched Ruk nod in agreement.

"I lost my best friend and the one I loved…"

"So did I," Ho-oh said sighing, "But there is no more we can do today than we could have millieum ago, and killing Yami today would not bring either back, it would only break Yugi. And you and I both know neither of us wants that, you for one are his pokemon and closest friend, and I am D.S.'s pokemon, and she protects him with her life and you should know she's the one who suggested Yami spoke to Yugi when he did."

Ruk's eyes widened,

"But she said…"

Ho-oh cut her off,

"Yugi knew D.S. couldn't keep it all to herself for much longer, he couldn't either, but he's become as stubborn as the dragon herself, yet for D.S. she isn't involved and has no need to be stubborn. Her heart is the only thing letting her down because she sees them both in a pitiful state of mind and wants to dive in and safe them. Thankfully she didn't do it right away, and didn't make it sound like either was desperate."

Ruk sighed. She wanted Yugi to be happy, and for that to happen she had to suffer slightly.

"For Yugi's sake I'll try to put it behind me, but you know this will be an impossible task Ho-oh,"

She said and watched as the phoenix nodded her head.

"But remember Rukario, don't do anything foolish." Ho-oh said and then flew off into the night sky as the dawn began to break. Ruk shivered at the slight blast of wind from the bird's large wings. She wrapped her arms around herself and gently rubbed her upper arms and looked towards the breaking dawn.

"_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there,  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn"_

She walked towards the appearing light and stared at the fading stars,

_  
"If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love,  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Somehow i know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours. _

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn."_

The tears fell silently down her face,

"Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn,"

She glanced back in the direction of Yugi's room and wiped away the tears,

"For your sake Yugi I won't let you down."

Dragonaton watched her friend leap back up onto the balcony where she remained.

"Good decision Ruk,"

Dragonaton said smiling to herself before re-entering D.S.'s room.

**TBC**

Hehe what did yous think?

_Plz review!_

I wrote this while I waited for the site to fix itself so I could load up chapter 19 lol!

_Me liked the song!_

That's cause its your favourite song!

_True hehe_


	24. NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE  
**

Sorry for the delay! Ive got so much work to do im having trouble finding time to update! I will try to work on chapters at the weekends! Again sorry for the delay


	25. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION**

So sorry its taken so long to up date, my computer crashed and I never got back to the story. I've decided im going to rewrite and make some serious adjustments, It will simply be a yu-gi-oh/pokemon cross over. Still will be the same story plot and same characters. Hope you will all read the new version, The title will remain the same so you can find it under

We'll be lost Before the Dawn (NEW)

THANKS!!


End file.
